Survival training
by LMXB
Summary: Ronon, John and Jennifer find themselves trapped on a planet. With tensions between the group rising they find themselves fighting to survive.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters. No profit is made from this.

**A/N: **This is set near the beginning of season 5 and is a Ronon/Jennifer pre-ship

* * *

><p>Jennifer half walked, half stumbled towards her goal. She was no longer sure exactly what that goal was, but she new she had to keep on walking. For now all that mattered was to keep going. The tripping and stumbling no longer mattered just as long as she kept going.<p>

She was vaguely aware that part of her mind was screaming at her about her hand, but she no longer cared. All she could think about was keeping going. She had to keep going.

So she stumbled on, distantly aware of pain and feeling cold and wet, but she knew her own discomfort wasn't important. Right now she had more important things to worry about. She just wished she could remember what they were. She just knew she had to keep walking to reach her goal.

She was so caught up in her goal she didn't even know how or when the wall appeared. Something inside questioned if it was the right wall. Another part asked if there could be a wrong wall whilst a final part suggested that if it was the wrong wall it was too late now.

Finally faced with the gleaming wall in front of her, part of her wanted to collapse, but she knew she wasn't done yet. She couldn't remember why it was so important to get through the wall, but she knew she had to. She became aware of voices, familiar but yet of no clear origin. Something told her those voices were important, that they meant something and were linked to her goal, but for now that didn't matter, she just had to get through the wall. So ignoring the voices she stumbled forward towards the wall.

The wall seemed so close now, but every step seemed to gain her less reward. She wasn't sure how long she had spent walking towards the wall. It seemed like the only thing she could remember of her life was walking to the wall. In all that time she had walked unsure if she was even going in the right direction, but now the wall was here and close it seemed further away than ever. Stumbling and tripping she found herself on her knees, but continued to crawl towards the wall. Knowing that the only thing that mattered was getting through it.

Managing to clamber to her feet she stared at the wall, partly disbelieving it was real and so near. She was so tired, so desperate to stop, but her goal was so close. Taking the four steps to the wall she reached out with her hand to touch the surface, hoping to get proof it was real. As her hand touched the cool surface the rest of her body collapsed into the wall.

She knew her work wasn't done, that there was something she had to do once through the wall, but she was so tired and her brain would not give her any clues about what was beyond the wall. Resigning herself to failure she succumbed to darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up on Friday.


	2. Chapter 2

_A week earlier_

"Colonel, thank you for making it up here so quickly." Woolsey greeted as John hovered in his door frame.

"No problem." The Colonel replied, happy to keep hovering rather than enter the office.

"Colonel I assure you the biggest risk in this office is a paper cut. Please come in and take a seat." Woolsey instructed. "You'd better shut the door."

"Okay." John said clicking the door shut and sitting down.

"I was hoping you could explain a new IOA directive." Woolsey said, causing John to question whether or not he had misheard the bureaucrat.

"Isn't that your field?" The Colonel eventually asked. "I mean I thought you spoke their language."

"I understand the directive." Woolsey tried to clarify. "I was hoping you could explain why they felt the need to issue it."

"I don't think I'm the right person to bring enlightenment on IOA decisions." John answered before guessing why Woolsey was asking him. "What did I do that they objected to?"

"Nothing. They agreed with you."

"Agreed with me? The IOA? What exactly is this new directive?"

"To have all civilians go on survival training in Pegasus as well as the Milky Way."

"I submitted that request a year ago."

"And the fact it has been approved so quickly means they think it's a good idea." Woolsey commented. John however, wasn't sure if he was being serious about it being approved quickly. "So?"

"So what?" John asked feeling no less confused.

"So, what was your rationale behind the request? Three years ago you vetoed survival training in Pegasus as it was too risky and full of too many unknowns. Has Pegasus become any less risky?"

"No, but we are more familiar with our surroundings. Picking a safe planet is easier as is tracking the Wraith fleet. Holding training here means we can tailor the scenario to something that is useful to Pegasus."

"Fair enough." Woolsey commented before asking. "But the next part of the directive has me wondering if we are going to have a riot on our hands, and by my understanding the next part is in only at your request."

"Next part?" John asked.

"Colonel, you are giving me the impression you have not read the email I sent you two days ago regarding the changes."

John sat silently for a moment, picturing in his head the moment when he saw a email about IOA rule changes in his Inbox, followed shortly by the email going to his Trash can. Wincing he said.

"That's a good working assumption."

"Out of interest, did you show my predecessors the same amount of diligence?" Woolsey asked.

"If it makes you feel better Elizabeth gave up emailing within a few months." John smiled. "So what is the next part?"

"The next part is that the new Pegasus training applies to all civilians regardless of how long they have spent in Pegasus."

"I thought I asked for me to grant exemption?"

"You did. The IOA didn't approve that part so now every civilian has to carry out the training. I will let you break the news." Woolsey explained as John pulled a face as he thought about how Rodney would take the news. "But it does make me question why you added the last part. Is there someone you have particular concerns about?"

"No, not really."

"So this has nothing to do with Dr Keller?"

"Keller?" John asked, unsure why Woolsey was making the link.

"Yes, I noticed you submitted the request straight after Teyla's and Dr Keller's ill fated mission to New Athos."

"That made me realise that the training given in the Milky Way wasn't good enough, but it wasn't aimed specifically at Keller."

"So you don't have a problem with Dr Keller, professionally or otherwise?"

"No." John replied feeling confused. "Has she complained?"

"No. Should she have done?" Woolsey countered.

"No. But if she hasn't complained, why the line of questioning?"

"I was reviewing the mission reports for the rescue of Teyla from Michael and couldn't help but notice you completely disregarded Dr Keller's medical recommendation, undermining her authority as CMO. I need to be absolutely sure that my senior staff can work well together."

"I would have disregarded anyone who ordered me to lie on my six while a friend and team mate was out there in danger." John said.

"Interesting." Woolsey commented, earning a sceptical gaze from John causing the bureaucrat to explain. "When Dr Weir fought your corner and requested your promotion some thought the rank and responsibility would make you more likely to follow orders."

"Where'd you sit in the debate?" John asked.

"With the majority."

"Which was?"

"A discussion for another time. Now I am more concerned with the here and now, but you say you have no problem, professional or personal with Dr Keller?"

"None."

"Excellent, then you can accompany Dr Keller on her next mission."

"Is that a good idea?" John asked.

"You just said there wasn't a problem."

"There isn't, well there wasn't, but when she finds out about the survival training there might be."

"I'm sure you can handle Dr Keller. Besides you may be safer being away from the city when the news breaks. I know I wouldn't want to be in McKay's path." Woolsey commented, cracking what John was convinced was a smirk. Feeling a migraine beginning to attack John grimaced before working on a plan to appease or avoid McKay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up on Sunday.


	3. Chapter 3

_Six days earlier_

Jennifer slowly walked along the corridors of Atlantis, feeling her back stiffen and her tendons strain from the weight of her bags. She knew she should learn to pack lighter, but the report from the planet had been vague and she had never been there so it had been hard to guess what she could leave out. On top of that her mind had been more concerned with the email she had read, which effectively ordered her to take part in a three day survival training exercise. Part of her was livid, she had been in the city for over a year so why did they suddenly feel the need to train her. Part of her though accepted the fact she probably needed it as she had not exactly performed well off-world, especially on New Athos.

Despite accepting she might need it though she wasn't looking forward to it and was struggling to see where she could fit it into her schedule. Three days away from Atlantis was a long time and the backlog of work would cause her a huge headache. But she knew from the phrasing of the email that the decision was final she had to go so there was no point trying to escape it. That said she wasn't going to just accept it either, she could fume and stew with the best of them. She also knew she'd enjoy watching the other civilians giving Sheppard a hard time. No one could be absolutely sure he was behind it, but the general feeling was he was responsible and as such he had to pay.

Walking down the last corridor she couldn't help letting her mind mull over all the revenge possibilities. McKay's would be the best, clever, cold and perfectly aimed, although she struggled to work out exactly what he would do.

As she finally made it into the Jumper bay she looked around for Lorne and his team surprised they weren't there already. Putting one of her bags down, shaking life back into her arm, she saw Ronon walk towards her.

"Going for a week?" Ronon asked, nodding at the bags.

"Always best to be prepared." Jennifer said, nervously laughing at the end.

"So you ready?"

"For the mission? I guess so, well as ready as I'll ever be."

"Shall we go then? Jumper's just over there."

"Wait. We? I thought Lorne's team was coming with me."

"Change of plan. Lorne's team went on another mission. Sheppard is taking you."

"Why? Just Sheppard?"

"I'm going too." Ronon replied answering one of her questions.

"You are? You know it's a friendly planet? There won't be any Wraith to shoot."

"There could be." Ronon shrugged. "Besides I'm going to protect Sheppard."

"From?"

"You, apparently."

"Excuse me?"

"Woolsey's worried about how all the scientists will take the training news so is sending him on this mission, but you're on the mission so…"

"I promise I won't hurt him." Jennifer said, not sure if Ronon was telling the truth.

Ronon shrugged non-committedly before picking up the bag Jennifer had put down earlier and walking towards one of the Jumpers. For a moment Jennifer stood where she was trying to figure out if any of what Ronon had said was the truth. Giving up she followed the Satedan into the Jumper and was greeted by John coughing.

"You okay?" She asked, placing her other bags down and moving to look at Sheppard.

"I'm fine." John said. "Just coming down with a cold."

"Have you seen anyone yet?" Jennifer asked grabbing John's neck and feeling his glands.

"It's just a cold doc."

"You don't know that." Jennifer said letting go of his neck and placing a hand on his forehead.

"I've had them before." John pointed out.

"Even if you are right you shouldn't go on a mission ill."

"Today I'm just a taxi service. I'll drop you off and if I feel bad I'll sleep in the Jumper while you treat the villagers. I won't be under any physical strain. Besides you need a pilot and the only other trained pilot in the city is McKay and once he's heard you've been in contact with me he won't fly you."

"Fine. But if you feel any worse or have any symptoms that you don't normally get with a cold you tell me immediately."

"Scouts' honour." John said, looking as innocent as possible

-00-

When they had finally arrived at the landing zone just outside the village John was questioning his decision to get out of bed that morning. However, every cough and sniff was drawing a concerned look from Jennifer who he was sure would suggest scrubbing the mission. Not wanting to be responsible for the villagers not getting medical care John said.

"I'm fine." Before Jennifer could argue he added. "But if it makes you feel better I'll stay here and I might even try to get some sleep. If I start feeling worse I can always radio you."

"Okay." Jennifer agreed reluctantly. "But any worse and you go home."

"Yes ma'am." John said, as he wished Jennifer and Ronon would leave the Jumper so he could collapse.

Eventually, after several more promises to radio for help if he got worse John had the Jumper to himself. He waited two minutes to make sure they didn't come back before going to the back of the Jumper and collapsing on a bench.

-00-

John woke up hours later due to being shaken. Sitting up at the rude awakening he looked round for danger as he tried to ignore his throbbing head.

"Ronon? What's up? Where's the doc?"

"In the village." Ronon answered. "One of the villagers went into labour and they asked the doc to help."

"Okay." John said still feeling disorientated. "So you're here for food? Entertainment?"

"To tell you to radio Atlantis. Just got a message from the doc saying she could be hours yet. The chieftain offered us beds for tonight."

"Message? I thought you were with the doc." John asked, feeling more confused than he should.

"I was, until the labour started, then I was told to leave. Doc didn't want me scaring the mother."

"Okay." John said rubbing his face. "So we are definitely missing check in?"

"Unless the doc delivers the baby and makes it back here in five minutes."

"Five minutes?" John asked confused as he looked at his watch.

"You've been sleeping for hours." Ronon stated. "The doc suggested you flew yourself back and send someone else for the pick up."

"I'm fine." John replied with an irritated tone. "I'll radio in. You should get back to the doc."

"I'll wait for you." Ronon said, not sure John would make it to the village. John glared at Ronon, but did not argue.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

_Five days earlier_

John stiffly walked down the creaky steps from his room into the bar area, wincing as the bright sunlight came through the windows and hit his eyes.

"Colonel!" The owner greeted warmly. "Can I get you something?"

"Water?" John asked hoarsely.

"Less of an appetite than your friend then." The man commented pointing to a corner table where Ronon sat surrounded by plates of food.

"Leaving any for the locals?" John asked.

Rolling his eyes Ronon sat back slightly and asked. "You want any?"

"No, thanks. How'd the labour go?" John asked as he sat opposite his team-mate.

"Still going."

"Fun." John commented as he swallowed the water he was brought.

"How are you?"

"Better than yesterday, I think."

"Yeah? You don't look it." Ronon replied as he went back to his breakfast.

"Thanks Chewie." John retorted sarcastically.

"Doc gave me these to give to you." Ronon said as he handed over a blister packet. "She said take-"

"I know how to take cold remedies." John said breaking out two pills and swallowing them. Ignoring John's mood Ronon concentrated on his food. After a couple of minutes John said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. So when did you see the doc?"

"Couple of hours ago."

"She give any indication about how long it was going to take?"

"She said babies didn't run on timetables."

"I'll take that as a no then." John said, feeling concerned that Jennifer had given such a short reply to Ronon. "How was she doing?"

"Looked tired." Ronon said, finishing off another plate.

"She wa-" John started only to be cut off by the tavern door flying open and a young, breathless man rushing in. As John and Ronon immediately tensed and put their hands on their guns the young man hurried to the bar where the owner said.

"Take your time lad. Get your breath back."

John and Ronon looked on, wondering what was the cause of the man's haste and breathlessness. After what seemed like an eternity the man gasped.

"It's … she's had…a boy."

"Well that's good news." The bar owner smiled as John and Ronon stood. Walking over to the bar John said.

"Thanks for the hospitality. I apologise if Ronon ate your entire food stock."

"A little food is a small price to pay for a new addition." The bar man said. "Especially after loosing so many to the Wraith."

"I'm glad our doctor could help. We'd better go see if we can be of any assistance." John nodded before leaving the tavern and following Ronon to the house of the new born.

Just as they reached the house Jennifer emerged from a wooden door.

"Hey doc." John greeted, taking in her tiredness. "Nice work here."

"Thanks. Mother and son are doing fine. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Those pills are doing a great job. So how much longer to you want to stay?"

"Give me an hour."

"You've got it." John said. "I'll wait at the Jumper for you."

"I'll make sure he makes it." Ronon assured Jennifer. "I'll be back to collect you."

-00-

Eighty minutes later John finally took off for home, looking forward to collapsing in his own bed. His hope was quickly displaced though.

"What the -?" John asked noticing a fast moving dot on the sensor.

"What's wrong?" Jennifer asked nervously, her tiredness quickly vanishing.

"There's a ship here."

"Wraith?" Ronon asked.

"Don't know. We'll find out shortly, it's heading straight for us."

"In a friendly way?" Jennifer asked nervously and optimistically.

"Wouldn't be the first description that came to mind." John replied as he tried to push the flu caused fog to the back of his mind and focus on ensuring the Jumper was protected. "I'm going to cloak us. Hopefully that will keep us safe for a bit."

Jennifer was desperate to point out that having the cloak on would mean the shields wouldn't work, but she was sure Sheppard would already know that and didn't want to upset the Colonel. Instead she looked at the fast moving dot on the screen come closer and closer to them. Staring silently at the screen she waited trying not to make a sound as the other ship came into view.

"You recognise it?" John asked Ronon.

"Not Wraith." Ronon replied somewhat unhelpfully.

"Yeah, I could tell that." John responded as the ship flew harmlessly past them. "Doc you can breath, this isn't a sub they won't pick up your breathing or talking on sonar."

"I know. It just feels wrong to make a noise when cloaked and hiding." Jennifer whispered.

"I promise you don't have anything to wor-" John started to assure Jennifer only to be cut of by the other ship opening fire. John quickly tried to evade and turn the shields on. Unfortunately the Jumper would not respond fast enough and they took a direct hit resulting in the Jumper rocking and loosing power.

Turning the Jumper John headed straight for the gate hoping they could make it before the other ship had turned them into Swiss cheese.

As he flew for the gate at full speed the other ship followed firing as it did so. Knowing that at his current speed he'd have problems dialling the Alpha site and sending his IDC before reaching the event horizon he considered slowing. However, the constant shudders made him reconsider. Instead he punched the address as quickly as he could and hit his IDC transmit button the second the wormhole was established, hoping the guy operating the shield on the other side would be fast enough. Just before zooming through the gate he radioed.

"This is Sheppard, close the gate when we're through."

With that the Jumper plunged through the shimmering horizon.

-00-

"Crap." John exclaimed as the puddle jumper exited the gate.

Jennifer bit back the natural question that she wanted to ask in response to John's exclamation as she realised what had worked him up. It was Ronon though who vocalised the problem.

"This isn't Atlantis or the alpha site."

"Kinda noticed that." John replied through a clenched jaw as he tried to avoid the craft that had followed them through the gate. "Doc, go through the log, see if you can work out where we are and if we're here because I misdialled or they did something."

"Okay." Jennifer said as she started typing, relieved to have something to concentrate on that wasn't the ship hell bent on shooting them down.

"Damn they're fast." John muttered as the other ship flew pass launching more projectiles their way. Looking at Ronon he asked. "You recognise that ship yet?"

"No." Ronon answered bluntly as the Jumper took another direct hit, knocking out propulsion.

"We're going down." John said somewhat needlessly as the Jumper crashed through the tree line before embedding itself in the ground. As it did so it the trio were given a concert of bending metal, shredded trees and a creaking hull. When the Jumper finally jerked to a stop John quickly looked round checking for injuries. Happy everyone was conscious he started tapping at the console to see what systems were still functioning. Finding everything was dead he stood, struggling for balance, and went to the back of the Jumper from where he grabbed a couple of RPGs.

"Ronon, you know how to fire one of these?" John asked. In response the former runner just looked at John as if he were a simpleton.

"Fair enough. Chances are they'll come back and destroy what's left of us or try to capture us." The Colonel said. "Ronon try to find a good place to shoot the ship down from, fire when ready. I'll do the same from the other side. Doc, find some shelter away from the Jumper." With that John and Ronon hurried from the Jumper leaving Jennifer. Her first thought was to run as hard as fast as she could, but then she caught sight of her bags. Knowing they could be stranded without a Jumper she grabbed the one she considered most useful. She was about to grab a second when John barked over the radio.

"Doc, move now!" Not requiring a third order she ran as fast as she could from the Jumper. As she ran she caught sight of the other ship swooping in. Then she heard the hissing whine of an RPG. Part of her wanted to look at the projectile homing in on the ship, but she knew she had to run. She ran, struggling for breath, her legs burning, her feet struggling for grip. Losing one battle she slipped and reached out to a near by rock for support, painfully slicing her hand in the process. Ignoring the pain she righted herself and started to run again. She ran until she heard an explosion. Looking round she saw the other ship was on fire and crashing towards a distant point on the ground.

Her relief was short lived however, as she saw Ronon sprint towards her as two other projectiles, launched during the dying seconds of the other ship soared at the Jumper. As they made contact the Jumper became an exploding fireball. Although, she did not witness the spectacular show as Ronon dived on top off her trying to shield her from any flying shrapnel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

_Four and a half days earlier_

"You okay?" Ronon asked as he rolled off Jennifer.

"No."

"You'll live." Ronon replied offering Jennifer a hand and tugging her to her feet. As he did so he noticed her hand was bleeding.

"You're hurt."

"I must have caught it when I tripped." Jennifer said as she examined the wound. "Shouldn't need stiches. I'll clean it up."

"You'd have run faster without the baggage." Ronon commented as he looked at the big bag to Jennifer's side.

"Thought we might want some supplies."

"Shouldn't have put yourself at risk."

"I made it. Besides you'll thank me for the powerbar later." Jennifer retorted, sounding braver than she felt. The comment bringing a small smile to Ronon's face before he said.

"I'll find Sheppard." With that he walked towards the wreckage. When he still couldn't see the Colonel he called, "Sheppard?"

"Over here." John coughed from the other side of the smoking debris. "The doc?"

"Is fine." Ronon said as he looked around for imminent signs of danger as he headed towards John's voice.

"What's the chance of our former Jumper, smoking the way it is, not alerting any of them who may have made it to where we are?" John asked, his voice getting louder as he approached Ronon.

"We should go." Ronon stated confirming John's worries.

"That's what I thought too." John agreed as he emerged from the smoke.

"You okay?"

"I'll live. Well I will if we get out of here before our latest friends come after us. Where's the doc?"

"Over there." Ronon stated walking back towards Jennifer, John following closely behind trying to ignore the way the smoke was making his throat worse. As the smoke cleared and he saw Jennifer the Colonel asked.

"You okay doc?"

"I'll live, apparently." Jennifer replied looking at Ronon who grinned.

"Okay then, we should get going." When he saw Ronon pick up a large bag he looked questioningly at the Satedan who said.

"Doc grabbed some supplies before it blew."

"Nice work doc. What do you have in there?"

"Blanket, clothes, a few rations some medical supplies, a tent."

"Any suckers?" John asked hopefully before catching on to what Jennifer said. "Wait you brought a tent? Why?"

"With my luck?" Jennifer shrugged.

"Good point. You ready?"

"Yeah. But where are we going?"

"To the gate."

"How do you know where to go?" Jennifer asked, looking around, unable to see any clues.

"The river leads to the gate." John explained, pausing to sneeze. "Unfortunately that's probably where the survivors of the other ship our heading, but we have a head start so hopefully we can make it before they catch up with us."

-00-

The trio walked until it started to get dark and the temperature dropped. Knowing they needed to rest John ordered the group to come to a stop at a sheltered location.

"Okay, firstly we need to work on shelter then on food. Ronon help me with the tent, doc start going through the supplies." John ordered before coughing. Seeing the look Jennifer was giving him he waved her off and said. "I'm fine." His hoarse voice suggested otherwise.

Rolling his eyes Ronon took the tent to what he considered the best spot and started trying to figure out how to assemble it. Taking the poles John demonstrated the steps Ronon needed to follow as he asked.

"What was that look for?"

"What look?"

"You rolled your eyes. Why?"

"I was just remembering last time you had a cold and how you were more miserable than McKay."

"For good reason, you were all falling in love with Lucius."

"You were moody before that." Ronon pointed out. "That just made it worse."

"I was not moody." John argued, coughing again, trying to ignore his throbbing head. "I just don't like being ill. It is not exactly like you are a good patient. If it makes you feel better I will make every effort to be sweetness and light until we get back." He added before coughing again.

"You want to sit down?" Ronon offered.

"I'm fine." John dismissed. Ronon shot him a sceptical look but said no more.

When the tent was finished John noticed Jennifer looking glum and asked.

"Problem?"

"How far are we from the gate?"

"Anywhere between three and five days. Why?"

"Assuming five, that means we each have one power bar a day, that's not enough to replenish the energy we'll loose through hiking."

"Hopefully we can catch some food. If not we'll regret not bringing Rodney, he always over-packs food." John smiled. "Ronon and I are going to try and get some fresh food, you stay and look after the camp. Make sure you don't shoot us."

-00-

Jennifer sat in the makeshift camp straining to see as the light dimmed. Trying to ignore what she hoped were natural sounds she questioned why it was always her who ended up in these types of situations. Looking down at her watch she questioned what was taking the men so long too return. Thinking about everything that could go wrong with hunting she strained her ears trying to listen for a gunshot or a scream of pain. Knowing she was letting her imagination run away with her she sighed and tried to relax. But not thinking about the imminent danger just caused her focus on how cold it was. Despite her hands being wrapped in a pair of gloves she had found at the bottom of the bag she felt as if her fingers were turning to ice. Blowing hot air into her hands she tried to think about happy things until she heard a branch snap. Spinning round she raised her side arm only to see Sheppard.

"I thought I told you not to shoot me."

"I wouldn't feel the need if you didn't creep up on me." Jennifer shot back as she noticed John and Ronon had returned empty handed. Catching her gaze John explained.

"Turns out we are not camped in a good spot for take away. We'll try again tomorrow. Tonight we'll have to settle on the ration bars. On the bright side we have plenty of water. Besides think what a good head start this will give you for survival training."

Jennifer tore open a power bar and looked at the flickering fire before muttering.

"This had better count as survival training."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up on Thursday.


	6. Chapter 6

_Four days earlier_

Jennifer woke before sunrise the next morning shivering. Looking to her side she saw John sleeping, wrapped up in the blanket they were meant to share. Part of her was annoyed, but seeing how pale John was looking she knew he needed the warmth more than she did. Knowing she was too cold to sleep she silently exited the tent, something she immediately regretted as the outside air was even cooler.

"You okay?" Ronon asked.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep. It's the excitement of the great outdoors." She said as she sat next to Ronon by the dying fire, rubbing her arms to try and get them warm.

"Here." Ronon said giving Jennifer a cup. "I heated some water. It's still just water, but it's warm."

"Thanks." Jennifer said as she slid closer to Ronon, who to her relief rather than backing away shifted towards her. As he did so he opened his blanket and wrapped it round her.

As she sipped the water enjoying it's warmth as well as Ronon's heat she noticed the former runner stare down at her. As he did so she couldn't help but be reminded of their time in the infirmary during the quarantine. As she remembered her mind wondered to what might have been had the doors not opened. A thought that she had had many times before and one that always brought a blush to her face.

"You okay?" Ronon asked concerned, noticing her reddening. His question only adding more colour to her cheeks.

"Yeah, sorry just thinking." Jennifer replied trying to turn her face away from the Satedan.

"About what?"

"There you are." John said emerging from the tent, unwittingly saving Jennifer from further embarrassment. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Jennifer replied, in an almost squeak.

"You sure? You look a bit flushed." John commented, hoping he hadn't passed his germs on.

"I'm fine." Jennifer tried to assure him, wishing both men would stop staring at her.

"Good, well in that case I suggest we pack up and go. The more ground we make the better. Hopefully we'll see some wildlife on the way. I'll start on the tent, Ronon try to cover our tracks, doc make sure you change the dressing on your hand." He instructed before having a coughing fit.

"I'll do the tent, you rest." Jennifer countered.

"I'm fi-" John started only for Jennifer to cut him off.

"You should be in bed." Not giving him time to answer she walked past him and started packing up, her hand forgotten.

John was about to argue when Ronon handed him a cup of water and said.

"Follow orders."

"Pot, kettle, black." John muttered to Ronon's back.

-00-

They had barely been walking for ten minutes when the skies opened and they found themselves in the middle of a rain storm. A rain storm that seemed to get heavier and heavier the further they walked. Despite trying to walk under the shelter of trees they soon found themselves drenched, cold and irritable.

Ronon watched John and Jennifer deal with the conditions in there own ways. Whilst John tried to make quips every so often Ronon saw that the Colonel was growing angry and frustrated as his demeanour started to change from easy and approachable to rigid and annoyed. In contrast Jennifer barely said a word retreating into her shell and focusing on not slowing the guys down.

By mid morning having marched solidly and silently through the rain and cold they all started to feel the hunger. Their stomachs growled and complained about the lack of food making their plight seem worse. Eventually John called a halt to proceedings and looked round the area. Happy there was reasonable cover he turned to look at his soggy companions and said, in an edgy tone.

"Doc take some shelter over there, see if you can get a fire going. Ronon we'll go look for some food."

Jennifer watched the two men go, not happy about being left alone, but too cold, damp and miserable to want to follow.

-00-

"You okay?" Ronon asked John after they had been walking for ten minutes.

"Great." John replied, his answer dripping in sarcasm.

"Want to talk about it?" Ronon offered, wishing Teyla or even McKay was there to have this conversation.

"No." John answered before coughing again.

"You sure?"

"Fine. You want the truth? We are stuck out here because someone has taken a dislike to us and taken out another Jumper. We can't afford to lose equipment like Jumpers nor get involved in a fight on another front. The programme is stretched as it is and another enemy is going to cause problems here and at home. On top of that we are stuck out here with at least another two days walking through this cold, damp, lifeless area without the right equipment and without enough food with someone who is completely ill-equipped to be here and who I have to keep safe."

"Who the doc?" Ronon asked.

"No the invisible cow we keep not shooting. Of course the doc." John threw back.

"She'll be fine." Ronon shrugged.

"You seem mighty sure."

"She's stronger than you give her credit for."

"I know." John said coming to a stop, his voice calmer. "It's just I don't want another civilian death on my hands."

Ronon silently nodded knowing that John would feel responsible no matter what was said. Instead he looked at John and stated. "She'll be okay. What about you?"

"Me?"

"Your cold is getting worse. The conditions aren't helping and your mood is McKay like."

"Sorry." John apologised. "I'll be okay."

Ronon didn't believe him but there wasn't much he could do so he nodded and said. "I'll try that track. You head down there."

-00-

Jennifer sat huddled by the fire trying to ignore everything about her current situation. She was especially keen on ignoring her hunger and the cold and her hunger, but yet her mind kept returning to those points, especially her hunger.

Looking round she tried thinking about good things and her mind wondered to a time in her childhood and her mother reading her Pollyanna. As she remembered the comfort she had felt being tucked up in a warm, soft bed, with her mother sitting next to her reading the story she started to recall the plot and the 'Glad Game'. Smiling she remembered trying to play the game but frowned as she recalled never getting the same satisfaction from it as Pollyanna had. Thinking about it now, as she looked round her surroundings the game seemed stupid and she had great sympathy for the aunt.

As her stomach growled again she sighed and looked around questioning if even Pollyanna could find anything about this situation to be glad about. That was when she thought of who it was she was stuck on the planet with. As she thought of Ronon a small smile came to her face. A smile that she tried to tell herself was down to feeling grateful Ronon was there to keep her safe and had nothing to do with any other feelings she had.

"Doc." The man of her thoughts called snapping her back to the cold damp present. Looking round she saw Ronon walking towards her followed by a limping Sheppard.

"What happened?" She asked jumping up and heading towards the pair.

"It's nothing." John said.

"It doesn't look like nothing." Jennifer said, earning a glare from John.

"He fell." Ronon explained.

"It's just a sprain. More importantly there's no food here so let's go."

"I should look at your ankle."

"Doc it's fine. The boot is supporting it. Let's go." Jennifer was about to protest when Ronon shook his head. Going against her better judgement she followed Ronon's instructions.

-00-

After a couple of hours of walking through the rain Ronon noticed that Jennifer was starting to struggle. Changing his pace to match John's he said.

"We should take a break."

"Need to cover more ground."

"Ten minutes won't hurt." Ronon pointed out nodding towards Jennifer. John turned round and saw Jennifer stumble causing him to mutter under his breath before stopping.

When Jennifer caught up to them she asked.

"Why are we stopping?"

"So you can rest." John replied uncharacteristically short with Jennifer.

"Sit down and I'll look at your leg." Jennifer said.

"No need."

"You are struggling to walk." Jennifer pointed out.

"It's fine. Besides it'll be better keeping the ankle in the boot. You've got seven minutes until we start off again."

"At least let me give you something for the pain."

"I've taken something already." John said limping away from Jennifer who looked at Ronon. In response the former runner just shrugged.

-00-

As the trio set off again Ronon watched his friends, concerned by John's uncharacteristic temper and how it was affecting Jennifer. He was also concerned by the lack of ground they were making. Although John was slowing them down with his limp it was Jennifer who was lagging behind. She also, despite the recent rest, kept stopping. Falling back to walk with Jennifer he asked.

"You okay?"

"Fine."

"You keep stopping."

"So I can get a better look at the way he is walking. I think it's worse than a sprain."

"When we camp tonight I'll make sure you can treat it." Ronon assured her. "But right now we need to pick up the pace." As he noticed her gaze go over to John he added. "Once we've made enough ground we'll set up camp."

"I'll pick up the pace." Jennifer said, knowing what Ronon was getting at.

"It's only a couple more hours." Ronon promised.

-00-

True to his word after a couple of hours Ronon found a good camping site and persuaded John to stop for the night.

"I'll set up the tent." Ronon said leaving Jennifer to treat John.

"Let me see your ankle."

"Not yet." John replied dismissively. "I need to find some food first."

"No you need to let me treat your ankle. I'm fairly sure it is broken."

"It's fine. Besides I don't have the luxury of pandering to your overly cautious nature right now."

"Pandering? Over cautious?" Jennifer asked, loosing her temper.

"Look doc, this isn't some nice warm infirmary. This is the real world, with real dangers. Dangers that won't go away because you want to waste an hour making a dressing look nice, if you had the smallest ounce of survivability in you you'd kno-" The rant was cut off by John crumpling to the ground.

"Colonel." Jennifer called rushing to his side before noticing Ronon standing with his gun drawn.

"You shot him?"

"Yeah, you said you needed to look at his ankle. He was being stubborn."

"You shot him?" Jennifer repeated unable to accept what had happened.

"He's used to it." Ronon shrugged as he bent down and picked John up. Seeing the confused look Jennifer was giving him he explained. "The tent is up. Thought you'd prefer the dry."

-00-

Twenty minutes later Ronon returned to the tent where Jennifer was finishing strapping up John's ankle.

"How is he?"

"I think his ankle is broken. He must have been in incredible pain."

"Can he walk?" Ronon asked wondering if he should go it alone to the gate, leaving Jennifer to look after John.

"Technically yes. Should he? No. But I know, I know, we need to make ground. It's just that…" Jennifer paused and looked round. "I've got an idea, but I'll need your help."

"We blowing something up?" Ronon asked.

"No." Jennifer said rolling her eyes. "But you do get to break stuff."

-00-

An hour later John woke to find Ronon looking at him.

"What happened?" John asked, feeling fuzzy.

"Doc patched up your ankle. Said it's probably broken."

"How'd…I don't remember…How'd I get in here? I feel strange, but fam- Wait a second did you stun me?"

"Yeah, you were being an ass."

"Now you decide to learn Earth phrases? Where's the doc?"

"Guard duty. She volunteered."

"She did?"

"Probably didn't want to be around you." Ronon guessed causing John to wince.

"I'll apologise." John said, Ronon didn't comment further. After a few minutes silence John began trying to work his ankle, it was then he noticed it was in a makeshift splint. "Why does my leg look like an extra from Terminator?"

"She used some of the tent poles." Ronon explained forcing John to notice that the tent was lob sided. "Said that it'll take your weight off the joint and you'd be able to walk if you insisted."

"I'll thank her as well." John commented as he became fully aware of how little his ankle was now hurting. "I'll relieve her and let her get some rest."

"She might object. She gave you a dose of morphine and mentioned you shouldn't be using guns when on it."

"Morphine? She carries morphine around?"

"Yeah. If you'd let her look at you earlier you would have had the morphine earlier."

John's retort was cut off by a coughing fit, relieved by the water Ronon passed him.

"Stay here and rest." Ronon ordered as he left the tent. John wanted to protest, but the combination of the cold, the drugs and his cold was too much and he soon found himself drifting back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up on Saturday.


	7. Chapter 7

_Three days before_

Jennifer woke feeling warm. She was still damp, but at least she was warm. As she tried to work out why she was warm she became aware of a furnace behind her and an arm wrapped round her. Looking down she saw the black Atlantis shirt and guessed the arm belonged to Sheppard.

She knew it made sense that they were sleeping so close, in order to keep hypothermia away, but at the same time she couldn't help feeling uncomfortable. To avoid awkwardness she tried to ease herself out of his grip. However, John was already awake and as Jennifer moved he croaked, whilst retracting his arm.

"Hey doc." The words nearly causing Jennifer to shriek as she shot up.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" Jennifer asked as she regained her composure.

"Been better." John confessed. "Look doc about yesterday, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Jennifer said, trying to bolt for the exit.

Grabbing her arm he tugged her back and said.

"No it's not. I'm meant to look after you, not stop you doing your job and being a pain in the ass."

"It's fine."

"It's not and you are terrible at lying." John argued.

"Colonel it's fine. You don't lead the expedition because of your skills at being a good patient." Jennifer countered. Not giving John a chance to argue further she added. "You should keep the weight off the ankle for as long as possible. Stay here I'll bring you some water."

As Jennifer left the tent Ronon nodded at her and offered her a cup of hot water. As she sat down he asked.

"You okay?" In response Jennifer silently nodded before sipping the water. "Sheppard?"

"Awake and…happier." Jennifer answered. "I'm still worried about his cold, it seems to be getting more chesty."

"He apologise?"

"He did. You threaten him?"

"Didn't need to." Ronon smiled. "You holding up okay?"

"More or less." Jennifer shrugged. "Anyway I better take the Colonel some water and his daily ration."

"I'll start packing up out here. Let me know when you are ready for me to do the tent."

Silently nodding Jennifer disappeared back into the tent, where she checked John out and made sure he ate his third of the powerbar. All the while he kept trying to apologise. When Jennifer was happy he was ready to move she helped him out of the tent to the damp cold of outside and left him sitting under a tree.

With John confined to sitting on the side lines Jennifer helped Ronon pack up the tent and the camp rather than following her normal morning routine of double checking supplies and attending to any minor medical issues. As such her inflamed hand went ignored.

-00-

Eventually the trio set out once more through pouring rain, which did its best to dampen their spirits. As time ticked by John went slower and slower as the cold worsened and the pain in his ankle intensified. Despite Jennifer doing her best to relieve his symptoms John knew he was holding the group back. At this pace if they did not find a source of food they had no chance of making the gate. He knew what had to happen, but he didn't know how to persuade the others.

Limping on he mulled over his problem, happy to find that it took his mind off his throbbing ankle and burning throat. Despite that he still struggled to form a coherent argument in his head.

When they finally reached an area Ronon deemed acceptable for a camp John decided to bite the bullet and tell the others his plan, knowing full well he could always fall back on rank.

"Guys." He said, surprised with how hoarse his voice sounded.

"No." Ronon said bluntly before walking off to set up the tent.

"No what?" Jennifer asked confused.

John looked at Ronon's back, waiting for the runner to return. When it became obvious to him the Satedan wasn't coming back he lowered himself to the ground and asked Jennifer.

"How's my ankle looking?"

"How's it feeling?" Jennifer countered as she dropped down in front of the Colonel.

"Been better." John confessed. The admission immediately causing Jennifer concern.

When Ronon had finally finished putting up the tent Jennifer was re-splinting John's ankle. Not waiting for her assessment John looked at Ronon and said.

"The doc's about to say I can't go on. The only way we're going to get out of this is to split up."

"Split up?" Jennifer asked.

"I'll stay here. You guys go on."

"No." Jennifer and Ronon said in unison.

"Not the response I was expecting from you doc."

"You can't stay here by yourself. Your cold is getting worse. Someone needs to stay with you. If you can't go on I'll stay with you."

"No. Absolutely not." John said forcibly.

"Why not?" Jennifer asked, wondering what it was she had done to upset the Colonel. When John struggled to vocalise an explanation Ronon explained.

"He thinks staying means no chance of making it. If he stays by himself we lose him. You stay as well we lose both of you." The former runner's words causing Jennifer to look from Ronon to John and back again in disbelief.

"So you want to stay behind out of some misguided, deluded hero complex?"

"I do not have a hero complex." John argued, earning a derisory snort from Jennifer. "But if I go with you the chances are none of us will make it. You might not like it, but it's my decision and I can make it an order."

"No you can't." Jennifer countered.

"Yes I can. This is a military operation."

"But you are not fit to be in command." Jennifer responded before her mind figured out how that had sounded causing her to nervously and hesitantly add. "I mean because of the morphine in your system." Happy that sound better her voice hardened again and she went on. "If you want to play the military card that's fine, but you are not medically fit to make decisions so it is up to Ronon and Ronon is going to give you a choice. You can stay here with me or you can come with us."

"Ronon's going to give me that choice?" John asked looking at Ronon, expecting the Satedan to back him up. When Ronon silently nodded John asked in disbelief. "When did you get so whipped?"

"Whipped?" Jennifer snapped. "You call using common sense whipped?"

"Guys." Ronon shouted wondering if he should just stun them both. As it was his roar was enough to silence the pair of them. He enjoyed the silence for a few more moments before saying. "I'm going hunting for food." With that he turned and left them alone.

Annoyed with herself for losing her temper Jennifer mumbled an apology to John before helping him to the dry of the tent. Neither of them noticed the shadowed figure in the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up on Monday.


	8. Chapter 8

_Two days earlier_

Ronon woke for no obvious reason, but unable to shake the feeling something was wrong. Concentrating on his surrounding he listened for anything that was out of place and even though he heard nothing something bothered him. Pulling away from Jennifer he left the tent and saw John sitting by the fire struggling to stay awake. As the Satedan approached the Colonel, John glanced at his watch before greeting wearily.

"Hey buddy, what's up?"

"Couldn't sleep." Ronon replied, not sure if his paranoia was driven by hunger or something more sinister. Glancing round and seeing no danger Ronon thought he'd relax, but still something was telling him danger was near. Having been a runner too long to ignore his instincts he looked at John and said.

"I'll be back soon."

"Told you not to drink so much." John smiled as Ronon disappeared from the camp.

Ignoring the Colonel Ronon headed towards where he sensed danger, hoping he was wrong, but fearing he wasn't. He had only gone thirty metres when his fears were confirmed. Crouching down a few feet in front of the runner, staring intensely at the camp was a man. Ronon stopped and remained silent trying to gauge if the man had noticed him. After a few moments Ronon became confident that his presence was undetected and allowed himself the luxury of repositioning so he could see the man better. Creeping forward he saw the man was armed. Ronon knew he could take the man out silently. What he wasn't sure about was whether or not there were more of them. Edging forward some more he grew more alarmed when he realised the man was not actually staring at the camp, instead he gaze was fixed on one side of the camp. Following the man's gaze Ronon realised that the focus of attention was not John, but two men creeping into the camp.

Ronon knew he had to act and quickly. From where he was there was no way he could take out the two men approaching the camp. If he made a noise it would draw John's attention towards him and away from the intruders, placing the Colonel and Jennifer in greater danger.

Needing to alert John to the danger he lifted up a rock and hurled it towards the duo who were approaching the camp. The action had the desired effect in that John became fully alert and caught sight of the men. However, the rock had also drawn unwanted attention onto Ronon who felt a searing pain in his stomach as a bullet ripped through him. Trying to ignore the pain he dived behind some rocks and tried to locate the danger.

He was vaguely aware of gunfire and shouts coming from the camp, but as the blood seeped from his wound his attention narrowed to his immediate surroundings. He listened for any sign that the armed intruder was nearby. He knew the man must be close, but could detect no sign of him. He knew he had to stop the blood loss, but focusing on that could make himself a sitting target. Deciding on a compromise he placed one hand on his gut, stemming the flow of blood, and tightened his grip on his gun. Wildly looking round he searched for any visible signs of the approaching danger. Finding none he tried to concentrate on a plan. A plan to go from the hunted to the hunter.

He waited two more minutes before lurching into action. Forcing himself out of hiding he rushed down towards camp, his focus now on protecting his friends. As he ran he became aware that the echoing gunfire had stopped and instead the camp sat silent. Picking up his speed he strained his ears and eyes for any sign of his friends.

Whether it was the rapid blood loss or his focus on his friends he wasn't sure, but something caused him to remain oblivious to the immediate threat until it was too late. He heard a twig snap behind him. He turned, bringing his gun round as fast as he could. Before the gun was pointing anywhere near the right direction he glimpsed a hostile gun pointing at him. He heard a gun fire and braced for another blow as he continued to bring his gun round. However, he felt nothing.

Just as his gun swept through the final few degrees his opponent dropped to the floor. Looking round Ronon saw Jennifer standing a few feet away, her arm out stretched holding a nine mil. He wanted to thank her. He wanted to check the assailant really was no longer a threat. He wanted to ask about Sheppard. However, all he could manage was to collapse in an unconscious heap.

-00-

Jennifer didn't have time to process the recent carnage and the part she played. As soon as she saw Ronon go down she scrambled to his side calling to John for help. Having struggled to roll the former runner over she filled with dread as she saw how much blood he'd lost. Wasting no time she applied pressure and did her best to stop the blood loss, at least on a temporary basis. As soon as she was content she'd done all that she could she looked round considering her options. She needed her supplies in order to have any chance of saving him. That meant dragging Ronon back to camp or leaving him as she fetched them. Taking a deep breath she tried to clear her mind so she could make a logical decision. As she exhaled she heard a snap.

Spinning round she saw John limp towards her. His presence helping her decision she immediately took charge.

"He's been shot. I have to take the bullet out. I need you help me get him back to camp." Seeing John raise his eyebrows she explained. "My kit is down there and the tent will be a more sterile environment." Not arguing John went to Ronon's head and took as much weight as he could carry, leaving Jennifer to pick up Ronon's legs.

The pair struggled down to the camp, trying to move quickly, without causing Ronon more damage. Within a couple of minutes Jennifer questioned if she had made the wrong the call. Sensing Jennifer's worry John said, trying to hide a grimace.

"It's the right decision doc. The light is much better in the tent. We'll be there soon."

Not convinced Jennifer silently nodded, willing the distance to shrink.

-00-

When they finally made it to the tent John offered as much support as he could, torn between helping Jennifer and ensuring there were no more threats lurking in the darkness. When Jennifer finally dismissed him from the tent he was unsure if it was because he was a hindrance to her or if she too realised they could still be in danger. Deciding not to worry about the reason he gave a final glance towards his weakened friend before heading back into the darkness.

Ignoring the pain in his ankle he moved round the camp before heading into the dark unknown, listening for any signs of danger. After thirty minutes of scouting he went back to where he had found Jennifer and Ronon. He carefully approached the corpse and rolled it over, hoping to finding some clue as to his identity. What surprised him was finding a wound he associated with a standard issue nine mil, rather than Ronon's blaster. Realising that the wound meant it was Jennifer who'd taken out the assailant not Ronon he shook his head and regretted leaving Jennifer alone.

He was just releasing his grip on the deceased when a glimmer caught his eye. Bending down closer he saw a chain round the man's neck. Pulling it free from the clothing he saw a distinctive pendant. Tearing the chain and pendant from the neck he left the body in peace.

When he returned to camp he made out Jennifer's silhouette as the doctor continued to work on Ronon. Ignoring his fears about Ronon's condition he chose to remove the other bodies from camp and wait in silent vigil for Jennifer to give him news.

-00-

"Hey." Jennifer said softly when she finally emerged from the tent. John immediately whipped his head round and his eyes focused on Jennifer's blood stained arms. Seeing the flicker of panic in John's eyes Jennifer managed a weak smile and added. "He's alive. Let me wash up." With that she turned away from John. The Colonel wanted to bombard her with questions, but didn't. Instead he let her take all the time she needed as he concentrated on the news that Ronon was still alive.

When Jennifer returned she sat next to John and appeared to take a calming breath. The Colonel fought the urge to demand information. Instead he waited, growing frustrated, for Jennifer to explain the situation. Finally she started.

"I've removed the bullet and cleaned the wound as best I could. The bullet itself seems to have missed everything important, but he lost a lot of blood and the wound was deep. The chances of it not getting infected out here are slim. If it does get infected he'll be too weak to fight it off. He needs an infirmary, without it I don't think he'll make it." She paused and John saw that she was struggling to appear clam and professional. "We have to get help and quickly."

John felt himself growing angry, knowing that had he not hurt his ankle he could have run to the gate and got help, leaving Jennifer to tend to Ronon. But with his ankle the way it was that wasn't possible. There was only one person who had a chance of making it to the gate quickly and he didn't want to send her out alone.

"I'll talk you through changing his dressings and what to do when infection sets in."

"Doc, I can't ask you to go by yourself."

"I'm the only one physically capable of going." Jennifer pointed out. "If we don't get help he probably won't survive. It has to be me."

"You sure?" John asked.

"Yes." Jennifer nodded, but the fear in her eyes betrayed her doubt.

"Doc. You can make it." John said trying to reassure her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up on Wednesday.


	9. Chapter 9

_One day earlier_

"Take it easy." John said as Ronon started to wake. "Try not to move." He added, although the words had no affect on Ronon who was trying to sit up.

"What happened?" The former runner asked as John tried to push him back down.

"You were shot by our less than friendly pursuers. Why didn't you say you thought they were around?"

"Thought I was being paranoid."

"Yeah well you weren't. But when you were shot it alerted us to the danger, ended up saving us." John said as Ronon grimaced in pain.

"How long have I been out?"

"Over a day. I was beginning to get worried. Mind you being unconscious has the benefit you don't notice the hunger." John coughed. "You want something to eat or drink?"

"Water."

"Good choice as that's about all we've got." John replied as he held a canteen to Ronon's mouth.

"You get them all?" Ronon asked when his throat was less dry.

"I think so. No more have turned up. They were all wearing one of these." He replied handing Ronon one of the pendants he'd removed. Grimacing Ronon tried to focus on the small metal object. Not recognising it he passed it back to John causing the Colonel to comment. "I didn't recognise them either. Doc says you need to rest so try and sleep." He added, although Ronon had already drifted off.

-00-

The next time Ronon woke he once again found John sitting by his side rather than the Atlantis CMO.

"Jennifer?" Ronon asked looking round.

"Gone for help." John replied, slightly taken aback by Ronon using her first name.

"Alone?"

"Yeah, I couldn't exactly leave you. Besides with my ankle I would have slowed her down." John explained. Picking up on Ronon's displeasure he added. "I'm not happy about it either, but seeing there is no food here and you need to get to an infirmary it was the only choice."

"Shouldn't have let her go." Ronon said.

"It was our only choice. Besides you're the one who keeps telling me she can take it." John pointed out.

"Doesn't mean she should have to." The Satedan responded, grimacing in pain.

"I know. If there'd been another option I would have used it." John assured him as the former runner shut his eyes again. At first John thought Ronon was drifting back to sleep so was surprised when Ronon said.

"She saved me."

"I know, I saw the body."

"Was she okay?"

"Seemed to be. She was more concerned about you." John answered, not wanting Ronon to worry. Deciding to move Ronon away from thinking about Jennifer's situation he added. "You two seem to have got pretty close."

"She's a friend."

"Just a friend?" John probed.

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"We almost…we had…it doesn't matter. She's not interested." Ronon said. For a moment John felt he should let the conversation drop as the morphine in Ronon's system was probably causing the Satedan to share more than he would normally. But out of what he told himself was concern for his friend he forged ahead.

"She tell you that?"

"No."

"So how do you know she's not interested?"

"She never said she was."

"Have you told her you are interested?"

"No."

John was going to point out the flaw in his friend's thinking when his mind recalled his visit to the future. In that future it was Rodney who'd found happiness with Jennifer not Ronon. If he encouraged Ronon would he cost Rodney a chance of happiness. Shaking his head at his hate of time travel he looked at his pale friend.

"Look buddy, maybe she's not interested, but maybe she is. Thing is if you don't talk to her I doubt she'll say anything."

-00-

Jennifer walked until she felt she was going to collapse, even then she knew she had to keep going and forced herself to go on. But as darkness descended once more she knew she had to stop. Searching for shelter she moved further from the river, deeper into the foliage until she saw a rocky outcrop. Stumbling towards it she looked round for danger before sitting down wishing the rain, each drop feeling like a razor blade, would stop.

Shutting her eyes she felt an overwhelming tiredness, which was only matched by a fear of her surroundings. Looking around she saw branches move in the rain, she heard the roar of the river and she felt the coolness of night. Shaking her head she drew her knees to her chest trying to remember all the advice that John had given her whilst loosing faith in her ability to make it to the gate. Shivering, she thought about what would happen if she failed. Not wanting to be responsible for Ronon's or Sheppard's deaths she went through her pockets and found a piece of paper and a pen. Sheltering the paper from the wind she scribbled down the gate address and then made notes about where Sheppard and Ronon were. When she was finished she put the paper in a small plastic bag, which she secured round her neck with a belt. Content it was waterproof and not going anywhere her mind started to focus on her hunger. Reaching into another pocket she found her one powerbar and stared at it longingly. Despite protests from her stomach she put it away, deciding instead to save her daily third for tomorrow.

Shutting her eyes she thought about what else she had to do. It was then she noticed how badly her hand was throbbing. Looking down at the gloved body part she knew she had to change the dressing. Moving her good hand she tried to pull the glove off only to discover it had swollen up so badly the glove wasn't going to come off without causing pain. She knew she should ignore the pain and just rip the glove off so she could treat the obvious infection, but she was feeling so tired and weak. She looked at the hand once more then shut her eyes and let her weariness engulf her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up on Friday.


	10. Chapter 10

Jennifer half walked, half stumbled towards her goal. She was no longer sure exactly what that goal was, but she new she had to keep on walking. For now all that mattered was to keep going. The tripping and stumbling no longer mattered just as long as she kept going.

She was vaguely aware that part of her mind was screaming at her about her hand, but she no longer cared. All she could think about was keeping going. She had to keep going. Had she not been so tired, hungry and feverish she might have noticed the veins in her arm turning red with infection, but she didn't. Instead she was driven on by a kind of numbness.

So she stumbled on, distantly aware of pain and feeling cold and wet, but she knew her own discomfort wasn't important. Right now she had more important things to worry about. She just wished she could remember what they were. She just knew she had to keep walking to reach her goal.

She was so caught up in her goal she didn't even know how or when the Stargate came into view. She didn't even register it as the Stargate. But some how some part of her mind took over dialled Atlantis, causing a blue shimmering wall to appear tantalisingly close to her. She didn't remember dialling Atlantis and another part of her brain sounded alarms warning her she could be about to walk through to the wrong address. But she knew she had no choice. She had to make it through, she just wished she could remember why.

-00-

"Where are we?" Woolsey asked as he entered the briefing room.

"We have searched every inch of the planet there is no sign of the team or the Jumper." Lorne replied. The Major's normally bright eyes looking jaded from days of fruitless searching for the missing team. "Colonel Caldwell has scanned the local vicinity and they are not in orbit round the planet. He didn't find any debris or detect their trackers either."

"Dr McKay?" Woolsey asked.

"I pulled thirty gate addresses from the DHD. None of them are planets you'd want to go to, but none of them are home to people who are really ticked at us. But the gate gets a lot of traffic and none of them might be the correct one."

"That's even assuming they went through the gate." Lorne interrupted. "For all we know Todd or Larrin gave them a lift somewhere."

"Recommendations?" Woolsey asked.

"Send a team and or the Daedalus to each of those addresses." Lorne answered immediately before adding. "And Dr McKay to look for anything that looks odd on our long range scanner. If Colonel Sheppard is on a ship somewhere chances are he'll be causing trouble."

"How many resources are you suggesting we commit? You are already using five teams and the Daedalus." Woolsey responded.

Rodney was about to object when the stargate activated. Woolsey and Lorne exchanged concerned glances, knowing no one was due to dial in, before jumping up and heading to the control room.

Just as they reached Chuck the technician announced.

"I'm receiving an IDC, it' Dr Keller."

"Lower the shield." Lorne immediately ordered before adding. "And try to establish radio contact."

Moments later Lorne and Woolsey stared at the event horizon waiting for an acknowledgement of the radio call. When none was forthcoming Woolsey looked at Lorne and said.

"Major I assume I don't need to remind you th-"

"I know the protocol, but they could be in trouble or have lost their radios. The marines are at their posts, the shield stays down regardless of whether they confirm their identity by radio." Lorne said calmly, although he too was worried that whoever was on the other side of the gate wasn't responding. The concern grew when, for what seemed like an eternity, no one came through the gate. Then suddenly just as hope was fading Jennifer fell through the event horizon and landed in a heap on the ground.

Lorne sprinted down the steps keeping an eye on the gate, expecting and hoping Ronon and Sheppard to follow the fallen doctor through, but just as he reached Jennifer the gate deactivated. Cursing under his breath he rolled Jennifer over calling to her. Getting no response he checked she was still alive, relaxing when he felt a pulse, but concerned with how hot she was despite her damp, cold clothes.

Not waiting for the medical team he had heard Woolsey order, he lifted Jennifer up and started carrying her to the infirmary. As he did so he noticed a plastic bag tied round her neck. Guessing it was important he removed it and threw it at McKay before hurrying to the infirmary.

-00-

When Lorne returned to the briefing room a short while later he was happy to see it was buzzing with activity. McKay was frantically typing away, whilst Woolsey and Teyla were reading a database entry. Although part of him didn't wanted to disturb the progress he had a duty to know what was in the bag so asked.

"You know where they are?"

"Yes, Dr Keller had written down the gate address." Teyla said. Before Lorne could ask why they weren't heading out straight away Woolsey jumped in and said.

"We are checking the entry in the database, just to make sure we are not walking into a trap. Your team is bringing a MALP up and I have got a message through to the Daedalus and Caldwell is redirecting to the planet. I know you want to gate out immediately but the note Dr Keller brought back said that they were attacked. We have to be careful." His tone then softened as he asked. "How is Dr keller?"

"She's being looked at now but Cole's worried. She wouldn't wake up." Lorne explained, clearly concerned by Keller's condition. Taking a breath he chose to once again focus on those still missing. "The note say where Colonel Sheppard and Ronon are?"

"Kind of." McKay said whilst typing. "I think it says they are both injured and then goes on to give what I think are directions, but the writing is so bad it could quite easily say they are treasure seeking and Jennifer left us a Goonies inspired map."

"I'll ge-" Lorne started before cutting himself off and looking to Woolsey and asking. "Permission t-"

"As soon as the MALP images come back clear do what you need to get our people home." Woolsey interrupted.

"Yes Sir." Lorne grinned, feeling his energy levels rise. "McKay, Teyla I'll see you in the Jumper Bay, I'll just grab a couple of doctors first."

-00-

Two hours later Lorne was flying the Jumper through the air on the alien planet as McKay furiously typed away looking for signs of John and Ronon.

"You sure we headed through the gate and went in the right direction?" Lorne asked as his hope started to fade.

"Assuming these instructions are correct, yes. There is only one river and we are keeping it on our left."

"Is there something out there that could be stopping you detect their lifesigns?"

"It's possible." Rodney shrugged as Teyla asked.

"How far are we from the gate?"

"Um…thirty-two miles." Lorne replied.

"Did the note give any indication of how long Jennifer had been walking?" Teyla asked Rodney.

"I think so, but I can't read it. Woolsey couldn't either."

"For now we'll have to assume they've been walking since our last contact with them." Lorne said. "Which means there are least eighty miles to go."

"Maybe not." Rodney said distractedly. "I think….I have them, well I have two lifesigns."

"Where?"

"Half a mile further on, about thirty metres from the river."

For a moment the Major paused as he mentally converted the units in his head before tapping a button on the console and saying. "Colonel Sheppard do you read? Sheppard this is Lorne, come in." The trio in the Jumper then flew in hopeful silence towards the dots on the screen hoping for a reply. Eventually a familiar although weary and hoarse voice replied.

"Lorne, 'bout time you showed up. What took so long?"

"You gating to a random planet didn't help." Rodney pointed out.

"We're about two minutes away from your position." Lorne interrupted. "Is there somewhere to land?"

"Yes, just to the edge of our camp. Did you bring any medi-"

"We have two doctors with us." Lorne replied. "See you in a minute." He added, breaking off the conversation so he could focus on landing.

As soon as the Jumper was down the doctors grabbed their bags and hurried towards Sheppard who had limped towards the Jumper. Having pointed them towards the tent that housed Ronon he gingerly moved to Lorne, Teyla and Rodney. As he locked eyes with the Major, Lorne said.

"She's back in the city." Not wanting to worry Sheppard about Jennifer's condition the Major did not expand his statement.

John nodded before stopping in front of McKay and reaching into the physicist's pocket and removing a power bar.

"Hey." Rodney exclaimed.

"Starving." John shrugged as he demolished the bar in a couple of bites.

"And lacking basic hygiene and the ability to shave." Rodney returned as he looked at Sheppard's unkempt form.

"Sorry Rodney, next time I'll make sure I polish the silver first." John threw back as Teyla asked, whilst offering John another power bar.

"How bad is Ronon?"

"He's better than he was." John said between mouthfuls. "But still not great."

"Why don't you wait in the Jumper?" Lorne suggested. "We'll pack up whilst the docs finish with Ronon."

Too tired to argue John nodded and limped into the Jumper, looking forward to seeing the last of the planet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

"Lorne." John greeted as he spotted the Major enter the infirmary. "You know as much as I appreciate your company you don't have to spend your waking moments at my bedside."

"That's kind of you to say Sir, but I was actually checking up on the doc. Why has she been moved? " Lorne asked, noticing that Jennifer had been placed on the other side of the infirmary.

"Rodney was making too much noise and Cole didn't want to disturb her."

"Has she woken up?"

"No, not yet."

"Good." Lorne replied drawing a surprised look from John, causing the Major to explain. "I wanted to be here when she woke."

"I didn't know you two were...dating." John stated, fishing for information.

"We're not." Lorne quickly corrected the assumption. "We're just friends, good friends but friends."

"You are?"

"You sound surprised."

"I just hadn't realised you'd got close to the doc."

"Yeah well, she was there for me after I did the whole sleep walking thing and she was really forgiving about me running the city as a police state during that amnesia virus."

"None of that was your fault." John pointed out.

"Doesn't always feel that way." Lorne shrugged before quickly changing the focus of the conversation back to Jennifer. "Anyway she's been having a hard time recently and I don't want her to wake alone."

"Hard time?" John asked. "Why?"

"That's not my place to say." Lorne said, unwilling to betray his friend's trust.

"Fair enough. But you're looking out for her?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good. Well if I can be of any help let me know."

"Yes Sir." Lorne agreed.

"Don't suppose you've made any progress tracking down our new friends?"

"You know Woolsey has ordered me to not talk to you about it?"

"Didn't think that would stop you." John challenged.

"Orders are orders." Lorne said awkwardly. "So I can't tell you that so far the search has been fruitless. Nor can I tell you that none of our allies recognise those pendants. I also can't tell you that I have another mission scheduled where my team will be talking to the Genii."

"I appreciate your dedication to following orders." John replied. "Make sure you take care on the mission I don't know about. And Major make sure you get some rest you look like you need it."

"Yes Sir." Lorne responded before heading towards Jennifer, bumping into Cole enroute.

"Hey." Lorne smiled. "How is she?"

"The fever has broken, the hand is looking better, just need her to wake up now. You going to sit with her?"

"That okay?"

"It's fine. But make sure you get some rest too. Call if you need anything."

Smiling his agreement Lorne went to Jennifer's bedside where he sat until Woolsey summoned him to the briefing room.

-00-

Jennifer woke lying on something soft and hearing something familiar. Forcing her eyes open she realised she was in the infirmary. Lying on gurney with no one around she tried to remember why she was here. Feeling a throbbing from her hand she looked down and saw it wrapped in a clean white dressing. Seeing the bandaged hand suddenly unleashed her memories and her thoughts immediately turned to Ronon and Sheppard. It was then she heard a lively conversation from the other side of the infirmary. Turning her head she saw two other populated gurneys. One holding John and the other Ronon. Both of whom were glaring at Rodney, who sat next to Teyla who was shaking her head. The scene was in stark contrast to her empty bedside. Rolling over she cradled her painful hand and drifted back to sleep.

-00-

The next time Jennifer woke up she once again found herself alone, but this time the infirmary was quiet. Rolling over onto her back she looked round and saw Ronon lying on a gurney sleeping. John, Teyla and Rodney had all disappeared. The fact John wasn't there made her wonder how long she had been asleep. She didn't have long to think though as Marie was quickly at her bedside.

"Dr Keller, nice to see you awake." The nurse smiled.

"Marie." Jennifer croaked, surprised that her throat was so scratchy. In response the nurse handed her some water and asked.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess, hungry."

"I'm not surprised." Dr Cole said joining the conversation. "Bits of powerbars are not enough to keep you going."

"How's Ronon and Colonel Sheppard?" Jennifer asked, ignoring the comment.

"Difficult." Cole responded. "Colonel Sheppard was enough of a pain to be discharged. His ankle didn't require surgery. Ronon will recover, he just needs rest. So how did someone with your qualifications allow her hand to get so infected?"

The question caused Jennifer to look down at the bandaged hand in confusion.

"You don't remember?" Cole guessed before asking. "Do you remember anything?"

"We were shot down, I cut my hand escaping the Jumper. Then we started to walk towards the gate, we were short on food and it was raining. Colonel Sheppard broke his ankle then Ronon was shot and I tried to find the gate. I remember walking and it was cold...but nothing else. What was wrong with my hand?"

"It developed a nasty infection. It seems to be under control now, but I'll be keeping a tight eye on it and you for the next week."

"So can I go?"

"No." Cole replied, barely believing that Jennifer was asking. However, when the doctor saw how determined Jennifer looked Cole relented.

"If you are okay in a few hours and have eaten something we'll talk."

-00-

Winning her battle Jennifer escaped the infirmary that evening and made her way to her quarters with every muscle screaming in complaint. Once she reached her room she had planned on showering and changing before heading to the mess hall for another meal. However, once she had seen her bed her body had different ideas. Wearily sitting down for a minute Jennifer found herself getting very sleepy and within a minute had collapsed, sleeping soundly.

-00-

John sat in the mess hall having another turkey sandwich. He'd had four since leaving the infirmary and although McKay's complaints about loosing a Jumper weren't enough to make him not savour the taste or the texture of his favourite sandwich it had caused indigestion. So now he sat alone in the mess hall tucking into another sandwich determined to enjoy it in peace. That was until he saw his second in command enter the mess hall and look around wearing a confused, concerned and lost expression. Waving Lorne over John asked.

"Problem?"

"Not sure. Looking for the doc."

"Have you tried the infirmary?" John asked, wondering if Lorne had suffered a head injury on his recent mission and developed amnesia.

"Yes. Cole said she was discharged over an hour ago and that she'd said she was coming here."

"I haven't seen her." John said. "She could have just decided to get some sleep. Grab a tray of food."

"I'm not hungry." Lorne said, silently questioning why Sheppard would think he was.

"I wasn't suggesting you eat." John said. "I imagine the doc is starving. Grab a tray and we'll drop it at her quarters."

"We?"

"You might need me to use my override code to get through the door."

With a tray in hand Lorne walked next to the limping Colonel towards Jennifer's quarters. As they walked John asked.

"Any news?"

"No. The Genii claim ignorance."

"You believe them?"

"They're Genii. But there didn't seem any recognition on their faces."

"So what's next?"

"Just keep searching." Lorne said wearily.

When the two men made it to Jennifer's quarters they found the room unlocked. Shaking their heads as the door slide open they saw Jennifer sprawled out on the bed. Rushing to her side Lorne felt first for a pulse then for a fever. Relaxing when he was convinced she was okay he nodded to Sheppard who commented.

"She's probably exhausted. I'll leave a note. You try and get her comfortable." Noticing Lorne fail to suppress a smirk the Colonel asked. "Major?"

"Sorry Sir. I just never imagined you ordering me to tuck some one up."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up on Monday.


	12. Chapter 12

Jennifer slowly woke and as she did so she tried to work out where she was. Looking round she realised she was in her own room, although she was struggling to remember how she'd got there. Slowly she remembered the walk from the infirmary and the weariness she had felt. She remembered sitting on the bed, but after that nothing, making her wonder how she had managed to remove her shoes or even get under the covers. Sitting up, wincing as her stiff muscles protested, she stretched and looked round her room, glad to be home. It was then she caught sight of a plate of food on her bedside table. A plate of food she was nearly certain hadn't been there the night before. Next to it was a piece of paper. Creasing her forehead in confusion she reached over, upsetting her muscles once more, and picked it up.

"_Doc, _

_Call me when you are awake and feeling up to leaving your room. Until then enjoy the food._

_Sheppard."_

As she read the note she couldn't help groaning as she realised that it was Sheppard who had tucked her into bed. He'd already thought she was a failure, now who knew what he thought. Scrunching the paper into a ball she lobbed it at her bin, and missed. Groaning again she thought about getting out of bed and picking the ball of paper up, but decided her bed was too comfortable and instead looked at the food. She was just reaching across to pick up some fruit when her door chimed. Worrying it was Sheppard she froze, her hand out stretched, and waited silently. When the door chimed again she subconsciously stopped breathing and waited. She was just starting to relax when the door slid open revealing a concerned Dr Cole.

"You're awake? And okay?" Cole asked, clearly surprised that Jennifer was up. "Are you having problems with your hearing?"

"No."

"Your chime not working?"

"No."

"Then why did I have to use an override code to get in?"

"I thought you might be Sheppard." Jennifer confessed.

"As in Colonel Sheppard?" Cole asked. After Jennifer nodded Cole went on. "Not sure many women round here would view that as a problem. Why would you think I was Sheppard. Are you two dating?"

"What? No?"

"Then why the assumption Sheppard was coming?"

"He left a note saying he wanted to talk?"

"And that's bad?"

"Well it's not good."

"You want to catch me up?"

"Not really." Jennifer confessed before quickly changing the subject. "So why are you here?"

"To check on you."

"I'm fine." Jennifer reeled of routinely. Noticing the scepticism on Cole's face Jennifer went on. "Really, my hand is feeling almost normal."

"Almost normal? I may not be CMO, but I do know that is not a traditional or reassuring diagnosis. But I'll check on your hand when you come by the infirmary later." Cole answered, causing Jennifer to look confused. "I'm here to see how you're doing with everything that happened."

"On the mission?"

"Of course the mission. Sheppard filled me in on what happened. You had quite a rough time."

"To be honest I don't really remember much, it is still all a bit of a blur."

"How much don't you remember?" Cole asked, concerned Jennifer was suffering a mild form of amnesia or PTSS.

"It's all there I think." Jennifer said vaguely. "But it's like remembering a dream." She added as she attempted to move, wincing as every muscle in her body seemed to scream out in protest.

"What's wrong?" Cole asked.

"Nothing, it's just muscles I'd forgotten about making their presence known." Jennifer said as she stiffly stopped moving. Cole looked at Jennifer for a while, not fully believing the doctor. "Really I'm fine."

"So you want to talk?"

"About the mission?"

"Or why Sheppard would come by and why that's bad." Cole smiled.

"No to both." Jennifer replied. "How's Ronon this morning?"

"He's snarling a bit more, which is probably a good sign. He was also asking after you. He seemed upset you'd gone." Cole said, stirring slightly.

"Is there anyone else you'd like to imply I'm seeing?" Jennifer asked not rising to the bait.

"Not me personally, but now you mention it, Lorne barely leaving your bedside has started the rumour mill swinging into action."

"We both know there's nothing to that one."

"But the rest of the city doesn't." Cole grinned. "Of course you could just go into the infirmary and give Ronon a big kiss and it would move the gossipers onto another story."

"I think I'll pass." Jennifer said.

"Which brings us back to the mission." Cole said.

"How about you catch me up with what I missed here? Did you manage to lobby my proposals to Woolsey?"

"I did, although he was more concerned with you being MIA. If you really want to know every dull detail of the meeting I'll fill you in." Cole replied before summarising all the normal senior staff meeting bickering.

As she listened to her colleague Jennifer's mind started to drift back to the mission. Although she wasn't able to see all the events clearly or put them in order certain memories came through loud and clear. She relived the Jumper crash, she felt the cold, she recalled the hunger, she remembered Ronon getting shot. Her mind then stopped darting between different scenes and times and focused on events surrounding Ronon's injury. As she recollected the pandemonium and confusion she could almost feel the gun in her hand. The gun she had used to shoot the man attacking Ronon. It was then that she locked in on the fact she hadn't just shot the man, she had killed him.

"Jennifer!" Cole called shaking Jennifer's shoulders, concerned by the CMOs lack of focus.

Hearing her name snapped Jennifer back to the present, but couldn't free her of the realisation she had killed a man.

"I….I killed someone." She stated shakily before flying out of bed and heading to the bathroom where she lost the food she had managed the night before.

Cole tried to come up with some comforting words when the door chimed. Guessing who would be on the other side the doctor opened the door, unable to conceal surprise at seeing Sheppard on the other side. Surprise that was mirrored by the Colonel.

"Doc." Sheppard greeted, overcoming his surprise. "Is Keller okay?"

"No relapse if that's what you mean." Cole answered.

"Not exactly, but that's still good to hear. Were you expecting someone else? You looked surprised to see me."

"Well I wasn't expecting you, especially as you are meant to be in bed resting your ankle. And you come with gifts I see." Cole said noticing a box in the Colonel's hand.

"So is the doc in?" John asked, not wanting to talk about the box.

"In the bathroom. If you want to give me the box I'll pass on a message for you."

"That's okay, I want to give this in person. Tell her I'll be round later."

"Will do." Cole replied pressing the button to shut the door. Turning, the doctor moved back into the middle of the room just a Jennifer emerged from the bathroom.

"You okay?"

Instead of answering Jennifer said, "I'm going to have a shower." As she disappeared her colleague sadly shook her head and radioed Lorne for help.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up on Wednesday.


	13. Chapter 13

Lorne waited outside Jennifer's quarters, worried with how long it was taking her to answer the door. But when the door did open that worry seemed insignificant compared to what he felt on seeing Jennifer. Instead of the chirpy CMO he was so used to he saw a pale figure who seemed even smaller than she did normally. Not waiting for an invitation Lorne stepped forward and drew Jennifer into a hug, letting the door silently shut behind him. Eventually he pulled away and asked.

"How you doing? And don't say fine."

"Okay." Jennifer replied after a pause.

"Clever." Lorne countered, unimpressed by the response. Steering Jennifer towards her bed he said. "I'm sorry I kept missing you. Every time you woke in the infirmary I was either in a meeting or on a mission."

"Some one has to pick up the slack now Sheppard's out of commission." Jennifer shrugged.

"Well I'm all yours now. Well until the next emergency anyway." Lorne smiled.

"Don't you have better things to do? A special someone to be with?"

"Ignoring the fact she's working. She's also worried about you."

"I'm fine."

"It's okay not to be." Lorne said. "You've been through a lot and done things you shouldn't have had to."

"I signed on for it."

"I signed up as well, but that doesn't mean I can't gripe about McKay." Lorne countered. "I know what you had to do to save Ronon and I know you well enough to know it won't sit easy with you. If you don't want to talk about it that's fine. But when you're ready to stop ignoring the elephant in the room I'm here for you."

"Thank you. But I'm okay." Jennifer said, trying to convince herself that was really the case.

"In that case you can come to games night tomorrow. The guys are missing you."

"I can't." Jennifer replied quickly, before adding as an afterthought. "I'm meant to be resting."

"I can get a doctor to give you a note saying you can come."

"Maybe next time." Jennifer countered. "Right now I need time by myself."

"You know that isn't going to happen?" Lorne asked. "If you don't go to the guys, the guys will come to you."

"Not if you run interference."

"Why would I run interference? I don't want to upset my team." Lorne pointed out. "Mind you I'd wager Colonel Sheppard would play that role."

"Sheppard? Why?"

"He's been trying to see you. He thinks you are avoiding him." Lorne explained. When the only response he got was silence he went on. "No denial I see. You know you're doomed to fail? He's hell bent on finding you."

"Why?" Jennifer asked, worrying about what she'd done to upset the Colonel.

"To apologise."

"Apologise?"

"For, as Ronon put it, being an ass." Lorne explained. Noticing Jennifer's confusion he asked. "Why did you think he wanted to see you?"

"To give me my marching orders."

"What? Why?"

"I kinda proved his point on the last mission."

"Point?" Lorne asked as he now wore a mask of confusion.

"That I'm not cut out to be here."

"You take a blow to the head?" Lorne asked. "Why'd he think that? Why do you think that?"

"I didn't exactly excel on the last mission." Jennifer answered. Not giving Lorne time to argue she continued. "I slowed them down on the first couple of days. I let Sheppard walk on a broken ankle. I-"

"You were the one, who without Pegasus survival training, walked alone to the gate and got help. They made it because of you." Lorne cut her off. "The only person who has any doubt over whether or not you should be here is you. The only way you are not going to feel like that is to talk to me."

"Evan I appreciate you trying to help, but I need to work out some things by myself." Jennifer said, her voice laced with sadness.

"Fine, but you're not getting rid of me."

"You're just going to stand there and try to guilt me into talking?"

"While that is a good plan, which I hadn't thought of, I was actually planning on watching a film."

"A film?"

"And seeing you need to cheer up I will temporarily lift the embargo on your favourite film about the dark side of back street abortion." Lorne said causing Jennifer to scrunch her forehead. Finally figuring out what Lorne was talking about she asked.

"Why do you have to focus on that part of the film?"

"Because I'm not taken in by the dancing." Lorne explained. "But if you prefer not to make me suffer by sitting through Dirty Dancing again we can always watch-"

"You know I'm not going to turn down that offer." Jennifer pointed out.

"Good. Sit down I'll put the DVD in."

With the disc in the machine Lorne sat next to Jennifer and wrapped an arm round her as the film started.

-00-

When the film finally came to an end Jennifer looked at Lorne and quipped. "So what do I get for not telling your team that you not only watch Dirty Dancing but smiled at parts of it?"

"I think you'll find that was a grimace, not a smile." Lorne replied. "I can't believe you still like it. How many times have you seen it now?"

"Can't remember."

"That translates as too many." Lorne smiled, before Jennifer caught sight of his concern coming out again. Pre-empting the question she could see forming in Lorne's mind Jennifer said.

"Evan, I appreciate everything you're doing. But I still don't want to talk."

"I didn't say anything." Lorne said defensively. "But I do have something I wanted to ask you. Have you been to the infirmary?" The question taking Jennifer off guard and resulting in a pause before she answered.

"Sure. I went this morning to have my dressing changed."

"You talk to anyone?"

"No I sat in silence as people poked at my hand." Jennifer dead panned.

"Let me rephrase. Did you speak to a big Satedan?"

"Should I?"

"You tell me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. If you want to keep living in denial that's fine."

"Denial? What are you talking about?"

"You and Ronon."

"Me and Ronon what?" Jennifer asked confused.

"This conversation is painful." Lorne muttered before looking at Jennifer and continuing. "You and Ronon having feelings for each other." Sensing the denial on Jennifer's lips Lorne pressed on. "It is obvious you have feelings for him. I mean after what happened in the infirmary during the lock down it's understandable."

"How do you know about what happened during the lockdown?" Jennifer responded on reflex.

"So something did happen?" Lorne smiled smugly. "I knew it."

"Nothing happened." Jennifer said, her jaw clenching.

"You've given it away doc, you might as well fill me in." Lorne went on, as Jennifer remained silent he added. "Or I could just make it up."

"Nothing happened." Jennifer repeated. "Something almost happened, there was almost a moment but then the doors opened and the moment passed. He hasn't mentioned it since so clearly he was just caught up in the moment."

"Or he thinks you were just caught up in the moment." Lorne pointed out.

"I don't think so."

"So why does he keep asking about you?"

"Politeness."

"Ronon doesn't strike me as the type to follow social etiquette." Lorne stated. "You should talk to him."

"Just because you are in a nice stable relationship doesn't mean we'll all get that."

"Well not with that attitude." Lorne muttered just as his radio stole his attention. Jennifer remained silent as Lorne talked to whoever was on the other end. Finally cutting the link Lorne looked at Jennifer and said.

"Sorry I have to go. But I'll be back tomorrow and then you're either talking about happened on the planet or Ronon."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up on Friday.


	14. Chapter 14

Having finally escaped the infirmary Ronon was at a loss for what to do. He knew he did not want to go to his room, which at times reminded him of a cell. He was tempted, for a reason he couldn't explain, to go and see Jennifer. But knowing she would be in her quarters, another prison, he decided to put off his visit. Instead he went towards his favourite balcony. Favourite not for the view it offered, but for the solitude. As happy as he was to be part of Atlantis and have something akin to a family, there were times when the years of living in solitude caught up with him and he needed to get away from people.

Gingerly he stepped out of the transporter and stiffly walked down the deserted corridor. But with every pained step he questioned his decision.

His relief of finally reaching the balcony quickly turned to annoyance when he glimpsed a person on his balcony, in his spot. However, having taken another step, the annoyance became concern when he realised that it was Jennifer. Moving out onto the balcony he called.

"Doc."

For a moment Jennifer did not answer, forcing Ronon to stare at her silent back as the doctor took some deep breaths. Eventually and almost dejectedly Jennifer asked, without turning.

"Ronon, what are you doing out here?"

"Could ask you the same thing." The former runner pointed out as he hung back, not wanting to crowd Jennifer.

"You are meant to be in the infirmary." Jennifer pointed out.

"Got released."

"Your quarters then."

"Needed air." Ronon explained. His answer apparently satisfying Jennifer who fell silent.

Ronon wanted to say something, but didn't know what. Nor did he know why he wanted to speak. Normally silence was his friend. He used it to his advantage to keep his distance and build walls of solitude. There were few people he ever felt the need to speak to, but to those select few he could say anything, so why couldn't he speak to Jennifer.

His frustration was finally cooled by Jennifer abruptly spinning round and attempting to walk past him. Her nimbleness was no match for Ronon's size and the big Satedan easily stopped her.

"I need to go." Jennifer said, without looking up at the former runner. What concerned Ronon was not that Jennifer wanted to leave but her tone, which he couldn't quite place. It was almost anger, but not quite.

"Stay." Ronon simply stated, immediately asking himself why he said it.

"I can't." Jennifer countered as she attempted to bolt. This time Ronon ensnared her good arm in his hand.

"Yes you can." Ronon replied, expecting Jennifer to nervously respond using a phrase such as '_well technically I can, but I really_ _can't_' but she didn't. Instead she remained still and silent, her head hung low.

Tugging on her arm Ronon turned Jennifer round revealing her bloodshot eyes, which were almost drowned out by the dark circles that resided under her eyes.

Part of Ronon wanted to wrap his arms round Jennifer. A part that was held back by the pain radiating from his mid drift. Instead he looked at Jennifer as another part asked when he had become a hugger.

"You want to talk?" Ronon eventually asked before adding. "It'll help." His comment immediately drawing a reaction from Jennifer. Her eyes darted up to meet Ronon's allowing the Satedan to see the anger in her eyes. But before she could say anything Ronon added. "It did with Marlena."

The unexpected reference to Ronon's past love causing Jennifer to snap her mouth shut.

Feeling he had control of the scene Ronon tugged Jennifer towards the wall and said. "Sit." Not waiting for a response he slid down the wall, resting his back heavily against it. He tugged Jennifer down and then allowed himself a few moments to recover. Finally feeling confident to go on he started to describe his past.

"About a year before the Wraith came a boy was brought to Marlena. He had been found by his friends in the woods. They thought he had fallen. He was too badly injured to save and he died. Marlena refused to accept it as an accident. She'd known the boy and knew how balanced he was, she didn't accept he just fell. So she went out into the woods to see what had happened."

Ronon paused and looked down at Jennifer who stared back at him, her eyes showing focus, but confusion.

"I went after her and tried to convince her it was an accident. She didn't believe me and we fought. She went one way and I another. I hadn't gone far when I was knocked to the ground. Before I could react I was pinned down staring at a Wraith who was about to feed on me. Moments before the hand struck the Wraith collapsed. As I pushed it off I saw a knife in its back. It was then that I saw Marlena. She'd come back to talk and saw what happened and killed it. If she hadn't I'd be dead. Turned out the Wraith had been in the woods. We figured that it had chased the boy who ended up falling to his death. Despite that Wraith being responsible the boy's death and trying to kill me Marlena was overcome by guilt for killing it."

"To start with she wouldn't go back to work. Said she felt like a hypocrite, healing some, killing others. For a while I didn't understand why she was acting that way. I was a soldier, trained to kill. She killed a Wraith who had caused a boy to die. It had probably fed on hundreds of other humans. Her grief didn't make sense. Eventually she started to talk about how she felt. When she did it not only helped her but it made me understand why she was struggling." Ronon explained. Instead of answering Jennifer just rested her head on his shoulder. Once again it was Ronon who broke the silence.

"Thank you. I'm sorry you had to do it."

-00-

John limped down the corridor of Atlantis quietly fuming at the missing Satedan who once again had ignored doctors' orders. Ignoring the fact that he to was ignoring medical advice by walking round the city he headed to the balcony where he thought Ronon would be.

As he approached the balcony a pair of legs lying outstretched on the ground caught his eye. Putting his annoyance to one side he drew his side arm and attempted to stealthily approach the balcony. As he drew nearer he saw another, bigger, recognisable set of legs. A pair of legs that were also outstretched and unmoving. Tensing, John tightened his grip on the gun and stepped out onto the balcony. Scanning the area for what had downed his teammate he was relieved to see no one there. Turning his focus back to the legs and the bodies that went with them John was surprised to see Ronon was fully conscious and staring at him with a bemused look. The thing that startled him more was seeing Jennifer silently sleeping on Ronon's shoulder.

"You okay?" John whispered to Ronon. Once the former runner had silently nodded John added. "You should be resting in your quarters." In response Ronon merely raised his eyebrows and looked at John's ankle.

"I had to look for you." John quietly pointed out before looking at Jennifer and asking. "She okay?"

Ronon gave a non committal blank expression in reply causing John to comment. "That's what I thought." For a moment neither man spoke. Then the Colonel offered. "You want me to help move her?"

Ronon looked down at Jennifer, wanting to keep her against him. However, the pain in his abdomen was getting worse and he knew he'd have to move soon. Reluctantly he nodded at John who tried to decide if it was best to wake her or just carry her. The sensible option was to wake her as his ankle could barely support his own weight, but he was certain she needed the sleep.

The decision was taken out of his hands by Jennifer waking. On seeing the Colonel she immediately looked confused.

"Hey doc." John greeted.

"Colonel?"

"Yeah, sorry to disturb you, I've come to take Ronon back to his quarters."

"Ronon?" Jennifer asked as she tried to work out where she was. Noticing John looking over her head she whipped her head round and saw Ronon look down at her with a concerned expression. Realising she'd fallen to sleep on him she reddened and tried to scramble up apologising.

"It's fine." Ronon said, before he tried to stand, eventually managing it with help from John.

-00-

Having dropped Ronon back at his quarters with strict orders not to leave John escorted Jennifer down the corridor. As they reached the transporter he asked.

"Food or sleep?"

"Sorry?"

"Do you want to sleep or eat? Actually when was the last time you ate?"

"Lunch I guess."

"You guess? What did you eat?"

"Can't remember, but I'm not hungry."

"Seeing how you have been sleeping on Ronon so probably aren't tired I'll tell you what we'll do. We'll go grab some sandwiches then go somewhere quiet to have a private chat. When you get hungry you can eat the sandwiches." John said deciding to take charge. Seeing Jennifer struggle to conceal what he thought was a look of horror he added. "No need to look so terrified. I promise I'll be on my best behaviour. But we need to talk. Besides if I do something wrong you can always get Ronon to shoot me again."

"I didn't ask him to shoot you." Jennifer said nervously and defensively.

"I know." John smiled, wondering if Jennifer had been avoiding him out of a misplaced sense of guilt. "He does that all by himself."

-00-

Thirty minutes later a very reluctant Jennifer found herself back on the balcony, this time with John as her companion. Thinking she knew what was coming she silently waited for the Colonel to speak. However, John too waited in silent, hoping Jennifer would feel comfortable enough to talk. After several minutes of uneasy and tense silence John finally said.

"Doc, I know this is hard on you. I remember the first time I killed someone and I had signed up for it and been trained to do it."

"I've had this talk from both Lorne and Ronon." Jennifer said, not wanting the conversation again.

"And clearly it hasn't helped."

"How can it? You all say what you think I need to hear, but it's not. You can't know what to say because none of you are me. You don't know what it feels like for me."

"So tell me."

"Fine. You want to know. I killed someone and I need to deal with that, but that's not what scares me. What scares me is if I were in that situation again I'd do the same thing. I'm meant to be a doctor, but I know that I can take a life and I would do it again. What type of a person does that make me?" Jennifer stated, her words almost shouted and dripping with anger. For a moment the pair remained silent, but then John calmly spoke.

"There was this mission when one of my team had been taken out by a gun man. Jordan wasn't even twenty and he was gunned down in cold blood. As it happened the only thing I felt was anger. I was taken over by blind rage. At that point everything I did was instinct. At those moments your true self, the real you, comes out. I came face to face with the man who'd killed Jordan. He'd lost his gun and just had a knife, which he was brandishing. He lunged, I fired. A headshot would have killed him, but a torso shot would have taken him down, neutralising the threat he posed. I didn't have time to think. The shot was fired by the real me. A head shot makes me a cold blooded killer, a torso shot means I still have a shred of humanity in me." He paused and looked at Jennifer before saying. "Like you I took the torso shot. You didn't fire with the intention of killing him. You fired intending to injure him and save Ronon. The fact he died isn't your fault, you're not responsible for that. The fact you aimed not for his head means you're not a killer. You did what you needed to do, nothing more, nothing less. That makes you a survivor."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up on Sunday.


	15. Chapter 15

"Colonel?" Woolsey said without looking up. "I was under the impression you were meant to be resting in your quarters."

"It's important to keep your mind active." John countered as he took a seat.

"So you've come up to collect the daily crossword?" Woolsey asked looking up from his file. "I could have had it sent down."

"I was actually thinking I could help search for the people who took us out." John explained, earning a sceptical glance from Woolsey. "I don't mean going off-world. I mean I could go through the database."

"You could. And you could have done that from your quarters. In fact seeing I know that someone is passing you all the information we are collecting about your new adversaries there was no need for you to come at all."

"So you're happy with me looking through the database?"

"I don't see why not."

"Good. Perhaps you can have my access reinstated."

"Your access has been revoked?"

"On your order?"

"My order?" Woolsey asked, concerned he was suffering from memory loss.

"You told everyone one I was on medical leave and not to participate in this investigation. So McKay revoked my database access. McKay is now off-world and Zelenka, who is being more weird than normal, won't reinstate my access without your approval. Why are you laughing?"

"I'm not laughing Colonel. But you have to confess you brought this on yourself. No one here was happy about the survival training."

"I thought nearly dying would have earned me some slack."

"I believe they think that having to be rescued by Dr Keller, a civilian who you think needs extra training, damages your case and removes any chance of a sympathy vote."

"So not only am I stuck with a broken ankle, I'm still at the top of the civilian hit list?"

"That is my understanding. But to move this investigation on I will order Zelenka to reinstate your access."

"Thank you."

"While he does that I suggest you come up with a way to appease the civilians."

"Any ideas on that one?"

"You're an inventive man Colonel. I'm sure you'll come up with something. Besides you yourself said it was important to keep the mind working."

-00-

When Lorne left Jennifer's quarters that evening he was convinced he was being watched. Trying to put the feeling at the back of his mind he walked down the corridor, but as he walked he still sensed someone watching him. Any other corridor he'd have put the feeling down to tiredness, but this corridor had him worrying. Slowly he came to a stop and turned round. It was then he saw Ronon walking down the corridor away from him and from Jennifer's quarters. For a moment he stared at the Satedan's back wondering how he's missed seeing him. Then he questioned why Ronon was walking away from Jennifer's quarters when he had not had enough time to visit the doctor.

"Hey Ronon, wait up." Lorne called as he jogged after the former runner. Ronon, however, kept walking. Finally catching the man Lorne said again. "Hey Ronon, hold up." This time the Satedan turned to face Lorne. "She's in." The Major said. When he got no reply from Ronon he explained. "The doc. She's in her quarters." Once again Ronon remained silent. "She'd like to see you." Lorne added, once again getting no response. Sighing Lorne decided to change tactics. "Okay, as much as I like these one sided conversations I'm running late for a date so I'm going to try and speed this up a bit. The doc is in her quarters and it would mean a lot to her if you saw her."

"On your date?" Ronon asked.

"Well, I think she'd be happy to see you anytime, but tonight would be good. I know she doesn't have plans."

"You just said she had a date." Ronon pointed out.

"No I said I had a date." Lorne countered before realising why Ronon was being less warm than normal. Failing to hide a smile Lorne continued. "I have a date that I'm running late for, but it's not with the doc so no need to feel jealous."

"I don't." Ronon lied.

"Sure." Lorne replied. "Look I'm going to say this because Jennifer deserves to be happy and you are in no condition to take me on." His statement causing Ronon to look confused. "Jennifer likes you, but thinks you don't feel the same way. She's never going to make the first move, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't."

For a moment Ronon stood silently, almost glaring at Lorne who began to question if his assumption that Ronon was in no condition to cause Lorne damage was in error. Finally though Ronon said.

"She's not ready."

"Isn't that her decision to make?" Lorne asked. "But even if you're right, because of how she feels, just spending time with you would make her happy."

When Ronon did not answer immediately Lorne sighed and said. "Look, I don't want her spending time by herself, if you're going to avoid her I can think of plenty of guys who'd love to spend time with her."

"No." Ronon growled.

"Good. Well her door is that way." Lorne smirked before disappearing down the corridor.

-00-

"Hey." Jennifer smiled when she saw Ronon outside her quarters.

"Hi."

"You okay?" Jennifer asked. "Shouldn't you be resting, in your quarters?"

"Got bored. Thought we could do something."

"Sure, come in." Jennifer said moving to one side as she carefully looked at Ronon, questioning if he should really be up.

"I'm fine." Ronon stated as if reading her mind. Although, he walked gingerly past her. "How are you doing?" Ronon asked as he carefully sat down.

"Okay." Jennifer replied, earning a raised eyebrow from Ronon. "Okay, not that okay. But better than yesterday." Having forwarded the extra information Jennifer waited as Ronon silently watched her. After what seemed like an eternity Ronon nodded and said.

"Okay." Again the two fell silent until Jennifer guessed at Ronon's real reasons for being there and stated.

"There's no need to check up on me."

"That's not why I'm here." Ronon countered. "I wanted to see you."

"You did?" Jennifer asked suspiciously.

"Yes." Ronon replied, wondering if he should confess his feelings.

"Didn't you see enough of me on the planet?"

"That was then, this is now."

"Okay." Jennifer replied drawing out the word for a couple of seconds. As she did so she questioned how many different meaning 'okay' could take in one conversation. "So what do you want to do?"

"You want to talk about anything?" Ronon asked.

"No." Jennifer replied. The denial once again causing Ronon to look at Jennifer, wondering if he should push her. Sensing an argument Jennifer said. "Yesterday helped but some things I need to deal with myself."

"Okay." Ronon conceded. The use of the word 'okay' bringing a small smile to Jennifer's face before she said.

"In that case, I was planning on watching a film, you want to join me."

"Sure."

"It's not Alien." Jennifer stated, causing Ronon to look disappointed, but he said.

"Whatever you want"

As the film started Ronon wrapped his arm round Jennifer and pulled her into him. Relieved when she willingly rested her head on his chest.

-00-

Jennifer bolted awake a few hours later, reliving her time on the planet. As she tried to work out where she was she heard a familiar voice say.

"It's okay."

Jennifer looked round and saw she was being held by Ronon. The sight causing more questions to race round her mind.

"It was just a nightmare." The former runner stated as he held Jennifer close.

"Ronon?" Jennifer asked, trying to remember how she ended up where she was.

"It's okay." The Satedan repeated as Jennifer pulled away from him and looked round the room. "We're in your quarters. You fell to sleep."

"Sorry." Jennifer mumbled.

"You want me to go?" Ronon offered, hoping for a negative response. When Jennifer gave it he pulled her back towards him and added. "Try to get some more sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up on Tuesday.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey." John greeted as Teyla opened her door.

"John." The Athosian responded, but without moving to let him.

"You busy?"

"I am."

"With what?" John asked suddenly curious. When Teyla did not answer he tried looking over his team mate to see what was happening. "I thought Torren and Kanan were away tonight."

"They are. My plans do not involve them."

"That's good, I'd hate to interrupt family time. So can I come in?"

"Now is not convenient."

"Please. I really need your help." John pleaded. Teyla was about to refuse when another voice said.

"It's fine I should be going anyway."

Recognising the voice John grimaced and called over Teyla's head. "Doc. Sorry to interrupt."

"It's okay." Jennifer assured him, her voice getting closer.

"No it's not. We haven't finished." Teyla pointed out, giving John a stern look.

"Let's face it, I'm a lost cause." Jennifer replied somewhat dejectedly.

"I am yet to meet anyone who is truly a lost cause." Teyla replied. "Not even Ronon or Rodney."

"Just to clarify is this in relation to Athosian tea ceremonies or meditation?" John asked.

"Meditation." Jennifer answered as John stepped into the room.

"Trouble sleeping?" John guessed, his face showing his concern. The question earning a nod from Jennifer.

"Ronon suggested I should try meditation." The doctor explained.

"Ronon?" John asked surprised. "The big Satedan who likes to terrorise the marines? He suggested meditation?"

"You sound surprised."

"No, well yes. I didn't think it was really his thing."

"It's not, which is why he sent me to Teyla." Jennifer explained.

"I see, I think." John replied before Teyla asked.

"So what is it that requires my help?"

"I need a plan to get me off everyone's hit list."

"And who is everyone?"

"All the scientists." John admitted throwing a sheepish glance towards Jennifer. "They are still angry about the survival training."

"Can you blame them?" Teyla asked. "Besides didn't you just have to be saved by Dr Keller, a scientist?"

"Yes, and believe me people keep pointing that out."

"You could try apologising." Teyla suggested. "Or changing the rule."

"Bringing it in took a year, changing it will probably take five and I don't think I have that long. Besides the rule change was brought in for a reason and regardless of whether or not the civilian population thinks it is a good idea, it is needed."

"For everyone?"

"No. Which is why I asked for an extra clause, but the IOA refused."

"Can't Woolsey do anything?" Jennifer asked.

"He's not offering any help." John shrugged.

"Have you actually read the IOA mandate?" Jennifer asked.

"Not exactly." John confessed. "Woolsey summarised it for me. Why?"

"I was just wondering of there was a loophole created by the wording."

"Wouldn't someone have pointed that out by now?"

"I don't think anyone has actually seen the mandate." Jennifer said. "Only the email Woolsey sent round. Anyway I should go. Thank you Teyla for trying."

"It was my pleasure and I am more than happy to help, anytime. I'm sure next time we won't be interrupted." Teyla replied throwing John another poignant look at the end.

"I'll walk you back." John offered in a way Jennifer knew she would not be allowed to refuse. Having thanked Teyla again for her time she followed John down the corridor waiting for the inevitable barrage of questions. In the end it took John only thirty seconds.

"So, how are you doing?"

"Fine."

"You know doc I didn't say, 'apart from the inability to sleep and the nightmares and the pain in your hand how're you doing?' What I said was how are you doing?" John said as they stepped into the transporter.

"I'm…" Jennifer started before sighing and starting again. "I'm getting there."

"These things take time." John told her. "And there will be bad days, but you'll get there. Coming through like you did on the planet is proof of that."

"Sheppard, Dr Keller." Caldwell greeted as they stepped out of the transporter.

"Colonel." They both responded.

"You're both feeling better?" The full Colonel asked earning a,

"Yes Sir." From John and a nod from Jennifer.

"Good to hear. Dr Keller, I've read the mission report and you did an outstanding job out there."

"Um thank you."

"Colonel, seeing you owe still being here to a civilian perhaps you should change the IOA mandate to including survival training for all personnel, or at least the head of military operations." Caldwell added before stepping into the transporter. He then stopped and turned back to face John and Jennifer. "Don't you think you've caused Dr Keller enough problems without using her as a human shield." With that the transporter doors shut on him leaving John and Jennifer alone in the corridor.

"Was he smirking?" John asked.

"Perhaps a bit." Jennifer replied trying to hide her own smile.

"He had a point though, you probably do stop any of the civilians taking action against me."

"You want to hire me as your bodyguard?" Jennifer asked.

"We'll call that plan M."

"Plan M?"

"M for 'my reputation can't possible get any worse'." John smiled before suddenly changing subjects and asking. "So have you seen Ronon?"

"Not since this morning. Why has something happened?"

"No, just curious."

"About?"

"What he's up to. I swung by his quarters first thing and he wasn't in."

"He could have been in my quarters." Jennifer replied before hearing how it sounded. As she reddened she added. "I didn't mean that as it might have sounded. He came round to see me last night and fell to sleep." Jennifer went on, neglecting to mention that Ronon had fallen to sleep after she had fallen to sleep on him.

"I didn't say anything." John smiled. He was debating teasing her further when a familiar voice sounded in his ear.

"Colonel Sheppard please report to the briefing room." Woolsey instructed.

"Is there a problem?" John asked.

"Major Lorne has returned and has information."

"Sorry doc." John said. "I need to head up to the briefing room. Looks like Lorne has some intel on our new friends. You want to come to the briefing?"

"No, I'll let you catch me up later." Jennifer replied, happy to live in ignorance of the new threat for a bit longer.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." Jennifer smiled.

"Okay then, this way."

"Where are we going?" Jennifer asked noticing they weren't heading for her quarters or the control room.

"Well being a gentleman I am obligated to walk you to your quarters, but as they are out of the way I'll take you to see Ronon instead. He needs someone making sure he doesn't escape or beat up marines."

"He's probably busy." Jennifer said.

"Well he shouldn't be. Besides I'm sure he'll like your company."

-00-

When Jennifer pressed the button by Ronon's door rather than chiming the door slid open revealing Ronon laying out stretched on his bed.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hi. You mind if I come in?" Jennifer asked.

"Sure." Ronon replied as he tried to sit up. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Colonel Sheppard said you needed monitoring." Jennifer said as she tried to explain her visit. Her words causing a flash of disappointment to appear on Ronon's face. A flash that did not go unnoticed by Jennifer who nervously went on. "I mean I wanted to come anyway, but I didn't know if you'd want to see me. Then Colonel Sheppard brought me here and it seemed stupid not to….I should go."

"Stay." Ronon stated as he swung his legs over the side of his bed.

"No I should go, I've taken up too much of your time." Jennifer babbled, wondering why'd she come in the first place. "Besides I'm sure you have better things to do."

"Stay." Ronon repeated, taking hold of Jennifer's hand and pulling her so she sat down next to him.

"You don't have to say that." Jennifer told him. "You don't have to be nice to me."

"I want to."

"Why?"

"You are all I think about." Ronon said, immediately regretting his words. However, having made the statement he felt compelled to go on. "For weeks all I've been able to think about was you. I want to spend time with you because I like you." Haven finally said how he felt he found himself wanting to say more, but couldn't think of a way of saying what he wanted, so he waited.

For a moment Jennifer said nothing making Ronon question whether or not he should have said anything. Just as he thought he should offer to leave Jennifer leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up on Thursday.


	17. Chapter 17

"Lorne, what happened to you?" John asked when he limped into the briefing room and saw his second in command sporting a bruised jaw.

"Larrin." Lorne replied.

"Larrin? Why she hit you?"

"It's a message for you." Lorne said trying to hide his annoyance.

"What'd I do?" John asked puzzled.

"Do we even want to have this conversation?" Rodney asked.

"You didn't come to ask for the information yourself." Lorne answered, ignoring McKay.

"I'm not allowed to leave the city." John protested.

"She didn't think that would have or should have stopped you."

"So she hit you?"

"Pretty much."

"Sorry, I guess." The Colonel said as he sat down. "So did she say anything useful?"

"Yes. She recognised the pendant."

"She did?" John asked.

"She did."

"And?"

"She knows who were responsible for the attack and why."

"And?" John pressed feeling like he was extracting blood from a stone.

"She said you brought it on yourself." Lorne said, starting to look uncomfortable.

"Let me guess." McKay interrupted. "One of Larrin's former lovers is jealous of Sheppard's affair and is out for revenge."

"Firstly, I have never crossed the line with Larrin. Secondly, that's just stupid." John responded before turning his focus back to Lorne. "So how exactly did I bring it on myself and who were they?"

"By aligning yourself with Larrin."

"Aligning myself? She kidnapped me."

"You're still using that excuse?" McKay asked incredulously.

"She did kidnap me." John said defensively.

"And we're all sure you hated every moment that you were kept bound by a beautiful woman." Rodney shot back.

"Gentleman." Woolsey warned before looking at Lorne. "So the attack was an act of revenge by adversaries of Larrin?"

"Kind of."

"Why Colonel Sheppard and how did they know about us?" Woolsey asked.

"Larrin's group has been at war with another group of Travellers for the last few years. In their most recent encounter Larrin's group got the upper hand by being able to use Ancient Tech activated by Colonel Sheppard. Problem was one of her people had a bit too much to drink on a planet and told everyone who'd listen that they'd had their technology activated by the Colonel and that he would only serve Larrin as he was her…" Lorne suddenly trailed off looking very uncomfortable.

"Her what?" John demanded.

"Well," Lorne started, shifting in his seat and refusing to make eye contact with Sheppard. "I don't think we actually have a word for it."

"Try."

"Okay, but his is not my phrasing." Lorne said, still looking everywhere except John. "Male concubine."

As John's jaw flapped as he tried to think of something to say Teyla and Woolsey stifled laughs as Rodney said.

"I wonder if that's how Todd sees you too."

Instead of answering John stood causing Woolsey to ask.

"Where are you going?"

"To get this damn cast removed to I can go and …talk… to Larrin."

"Colonel sit down." Woolsey ordered, before looking at Lorne and asking.

"How exactly is any of this Colonel Sheppard's fault?"

"You really need to ask?" Rodney questioned. Ignoring the physicist Woolsey continued.

"It was Larrin's group who talked and let this other group know about Colonel Sheppard."

"I asked that too. Apparently if Colonel Sheppard had activated everything Larrin had asked him to and stayed around to help she could have destroyed this other group once and for all preventing them launching an attack on Sheppard."

"Is Colonel Sheppard still a target?"

"No." Lorne replied.

"That optimism is based on?"

"Larrin has their leader."

"Why didn't you bring him back?" John asked.

"Larrin wasn't letting him go."

"Why the hell not?"

"She said she had more to gain from keeping him than handing him over." Lorne explained, wishing he'd sent another team on the mission.

"That logic is based on?"

"She is at war with this group and can use the imprisonment of the leader as leverage. If she hands him over she looses that. She also feels that we have nothing to gain from her handing him over."

"What about justice? His people destroyed a Jumper and tried to kill us."

"She pointed out you all lived."

"Her concern is overwhelming." John muttered before Woolsey tried to refocus the discussion.

"Did she say anything else?"

"She said if it made the Colonel feel better she'd put a clause in the new treaty that would protect Colonel Sheppard. She also said Colonel Sheppard was more than welcome to discuss it with her in person."

"I bet she did." Rodney muttered.

"Where is she?" John asked, once again ignoring Rodney.

"She said she'll wait on 325 for another day."

"Permission to-" John asked Woolsey.

"Only if you get medical sign off."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up on Saturday.


	18. Chapter 18

"Colonel Sheppard." Larrin greeted from her chair as John's modified team was led into a small room.

"Larrin." John replied cautiously.

Larrin slowly stood and looked to Lorne as she said. "Told you he was capable of coming to see me."

"I hear you're spreading rumours about me." John commented, saving his second in command from having to answer Larrin. "You know, if you wanted a date you just had to ask?"

"Date?" Larrin asked confused.

"Yeah, you know, a romantic evening, dinner by candle light-" John started to explain only for Rodney to interrupt.

"Or in your case strange bondage rituals."

Ignoring Rodney and stepping towards John Larrin responded. "Your ego is unaffected by your injury."

"I'm not the one spreading rumours about us." John pointed out. Larrin then smiled a sickly sweet smile and stepped forward so she invaded John's personal space and said.

"That rumour was that you were my….what did your people call it?"

"Concubine." McKay answered.

"That's right, my male concubine. So based on that if I wanted a date I wouldn't ask, I'd just take."

"With that attitude your single status is understandable." John shot back, never loosing eye contact with the Traveller.

"I prefer not to be held back by the weak minded." Larrin responded before spinning on her heels and walking away from John. As she did so she asked. "So what brings you here Sheppard?"

"I want the prisoner."

"Which prisoner?" Larrin asked with out turning.

"The one with a vendetta against me and my people. The one who ordered an attack on me."

"Dravid? No."

"What do you mean no?"

"No." Larrin replied, turning round to face John. "It's really not a difficult concept."

"His people tried to kill me and destroyed one of my ships."

"You're still alive." Larrin pointed out.

"Your concern is touching. But my living status is no thanks to your prisoner."

"You killed three of his people." Larrin stated.

"In self defence. Besides they wouldn't have been killed if they hadn't attacked us."

"Tell that to the dead." Larrin shot back.

"Why are you on his side?" John asked in disbelief. "You're at war with him."

"Not anymore."

"What does that mean?"

"We're allies now." Larrin shrugged.

"Just like that?" Rodney asked as disbelieving as Sheppard.

"No. Not just like that." Larrin replied. "After some negotiations and after Dravid gave me a gift of several ships and some equipment."

"He throw in a new Jumper for us?" John asked.

"Jumper?" Larrin questioned.

"The ship of mine his people destroyed."

"A Gateship? No. The negotiations were focused on less trivial things."

"So he gives you gifts and now your friends?" John asked.

"You jealous?" Larrin asked, causing John to pull a face that conveyed his opinion of that statement.

"Out here, living like we do, we can not afford to be at war any longer than necessary. Especially with the Wraith returning in such numbers. There will always be the odd skirmish, but anything more serious is brought to a swift conclusion. Perhaps if you followed a similar approach you'd not be at war with half the galaxy."

"We're not at war with half the galaxy." John pointed out.

"Not what I hear." Larrin replied cryptically before turning once more and saying. "But enough of this. I have promised Dravid my protection. If you want him you'll have to go through me. But I'd advise against it."

"Why's that?" John asked. The question once again causing Larrin to walk towards John. This time she stopped mere centimetres from him and leant forward and whispered in his ear.

"Because we both know you'd lose." She then pulled back slightly and brushed some dirt off John's shoulder before adding. "If it makes you feel better, I have sent word to the other factions that you are also under my protection and not to be harmed."

"And that gets us what exactly?" Rodney asked, sounding as irritable as he felt.

"Well that depends." Larrin answered walking round John towards Rodney.

"On what?" Teyla asked.

"At the moment I lead the strongest faction."

"Which is only strong thanks to me activating technology for you." John interrupted.

"Which is in part due to the extra technology we have at our disposal." Larrin clarified. "Whilst we hold that advantage, being under my protection will keep you safe."

"But if you lost your advantage we'd become targets again?" Teyla asked.

"In simple terms yes." Larrin agreed.

"So you want us to activate more technology for you?" Rodney guessed.

"That is only a short term solution. We need the ability to do it ourselves."

"And where would that leave us?" John asked.

"That depends on how we gain the ability. I have heard you're people have done experiments to give people the ability."

"And where exactly did you hear that?" John asked. Larrin turned so she was looking at John's back and leaned into him and stated.

"I have my sources."

"I'm confused." Lorne said quietly to Teyla and Rodney. "We came here to get the prisoner, why does it sound like not only are we coming away empty handed but Larrin is trying to extort things from us?"

"Because we let Kirk handle the negotiations." Rodney explained. "Show him a beautiful woman and his ability to act diminishes. Show him a beautiful Ancient woman and it's game over."

"Relax." Larrin said forcing the trio to focus on her again. "For now, I have no intention of forcing you to give me something that would help my people."

"For now?" Rodney asked.

"Currently our relationship, although frustrating, works. I will not jeopardise it, as long as you continue to help us when needed. In return I will stop you being attacked by the other factions. And when Dravid's faction goes to war with me again I will personally tell you where he is."

"Does Dravid know of your loyalty?" John asked.

"Why do you think he handed over so many ships? He knows he has to keep me happy and when he doesn't I will no longer protect him from you. But in return for my promise that I will one day help you get to Dravid I will borrow you for a few minutes while you activate some technology for me." Larrin said, once again invading John's personal space. "Do we have a deal?"

"One piece of technology." John said.

"Three." Larrin countered.

"Two and I get veto rights."

"You have a deal." Larrin smiled before turning to the others. "Make yourselves comfortable. I'll bring him back in one piece." With that she led John from the room.

"Anyone else thinking we lost in that round?" Lorne asked.

"Perhaps in future we should bring Woolsey along." Rodney suggested.

"I think there are some things he'd be far happier not knowing about." Teyla pointed out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up on Monday.


	19. Chapter 19

"Well that could have gone worse." John commented as he led the others from the debrief to the mess hall.

"For clarification are we talking about the mission or the debrief?" Lorne asked.

"The debrief." John replied, not appreciating his second in command's sarcasm.

"That's probably because Woolsey thinks you made the whole thing up." Rodney commented. "When he realises it's not an April's fools joke then you're in for it."

"We're in for it. This is a team Rodney." John pointed out as he picked up a tray.

"What you were doing back there was not a team exercise." Rodney muttered.

"Look at that." Lorne said grinning, pointing to the far side of the mess hall. Following the Major's arm John, Teyla and Rodney saw Jennifer and Ronon sitting, sharing a meal. Looking longer they realised Ronon had an arm wrapped round Jennifer's shoulders and appeared to keep whispering in her ear.

"'Bout time." John commented as Rodney grimaced and said.

"Seriously? In the Mess Hall? Didn't I have to put up with enough of this on the mission? Is it too much to ask to go five minutes without someone trying to make you vomit?"

"Think we should say hello?" John asked, ignoring McKay.

"No." Teyla replied firmly.

"Could be considered rude if we didn't." Lorne countered.

"And an imposition if we did." Teyla argued.

"Ronon will want to know we got back safely." John pointed out. "I'm going over, just to say hello." With that he walked off, oblivious to Teyla's disapproving look.

"I should go to." Lorne said. "He may need back up."

"Hey guys." John smiled as he reached the table. As she sat down opposite them he asked. "You mind if I join you?"

"Yes." Ronon growled.

"How was the mission?" Jennifer asked, when the others reached the table and it became apparent there would be no more privacy.

"Nauseating." Rodney commented. Before he could launch into his tirade though Ronon noticed Lorne sitting grinning and the former runner gruffly asked.

"What?"

"What?" Lorne parroted innocently.

"You're grinning like a chimp." Jennifer pointed out.

"Can't I be happy that you two have finally stopped dancing round the issue?" Lorne asked, still grinning. "So when-"

"Shouldn't you be on a date?" Ronon interrupted.

"You're seeing someone?" Rodney asked incredulously.

"I do not have a date." Lorne stated, trying to side step the comments.

"You did the other night." Ronon pointed out.

"How exactly do you know that?" John asked, wondering when the Satedan had started caring about Atlantis gossip.

"He told me." Ronon shrugged.

"With who?" Rodney asked. "Please don't tell me it was Beth from comms."

"Beth?" John asked.

"The red head with the big…well defined figure." Rodney clarified, quickly changing his description when he saw Jennifer's glare.

"You mean Lisa." John stated before muttering. "Like you had a chance with her."

"Was it Lisa?" Rodney asked Ronon.

"Don't know. He didn't say."

"Why didn't you ask?" Rodney questioned.

"Didn't care." Ronon shrugged, frustrating his team mate.

"So who are you seeing?" Rodney asked Lorne, receiving a stony silence in response.

"You're asking the wrong person." John commented. "Lorne is trained not to crack. But she," he paused to point at Jennifer, "isn't and from the look on her face she clearly knows."

As all eyes turned to Jennifer she quickly tried to change the subject asking. "So how'd it go with Larrin?"

"Can we not talk about it? Having to relive the hours of shameless flirting will put me off my food." Rodney pleaded.

"I was not flirting." John countered.

"What would you call it then?" Rodney challenged.

"Negotiating."

"You know that when you negotiate you are meant to improve the deal?" McKay pointed out.

"We have her protection." John pointed out, cringing when he realised how lame that sounded.

"I rest my case." Rodney said smugly.

"Do any of you ever follow medical advice?" A stern voice said from behind John. Turning he saw Cole hovering behind him. Not waiting for a response the doctor went on. "Ronon, you are meant to be confined to quarters. Colonel, you were meant to report to the infirmary on your return, the same goes for you Major. And as for you," Cole said looking at Jennifer, "I can't believe you are encouraging this."

"We had to eat doc." John countered trying to look innocent.

"Flirting apparently works up an appetite." Rodney commented.

"Who was flirting?" Cole asked.

"Sheppard and Larrin." Rodney answered.

"Can we get back to the original topic?" John asked, before motioning to Cole to sit as he offered. "Sit down and join us."

"Of when they finally sorted themselves out?" Lorne asked pointing to Ronon and Jennifer. As the younger of the two scowled at Lorne Teyla intervened and said.

"I think we were discussing who your mysterious date was." The comment causing Cole's water to go down the wrong way.

"I couldn't believe he was seeing someone either." Rodney said oblivious to the looks Teyla and Sheppard were giving Cole and Lorne. "Of course there is no proof this person is real."

"Oh I'm sure they're real." John smirked at Cole.

Before Lorne could respond his radio bleeped. Happy for the distraction he immediately answered it. After a few monosyllabic words he stood and looked round the table. "Gotta run, Blake's team have run into problems."

"Do they need medical help?" Cole asked, happy for an excuse to escape.

"Not that type of problem." Lorne responded immediately before adding, "sorry." He then looked at Rodney and said. "McKay, you might be needed, you too Teyla."

"Typical." Rodney said putting down his sandwich. "Is it too much to ask people not to cause problems during meal times?"

"Seeing for you every time is a meal time it'd definitely make life more peaceful." John agreed earning a glare form Rodney as the trio left.

John waited for a moment then looked at Cole and said.

"Now I understand why Lorne gets an easier ride during medicals and gets signed off for less time than me."

"If you actually followed medical advice you'd recover quicker." Jennifer pointed out, taking the scrutiny off her friend. John was about to argue when Ronon chipped in.

"Like your ankle."

"Et tu, Brute?" John asked the former runner who just looked back at him confused. The Colonel then looked back at Cole and was about to speak when Jennifer stepped in.

"When did you become such a gossip?"

"When I got bored. Besides it is in my interest to look out for Lorne. So how long have you two been seeing each other?" He asked Cole, when he got silence in response he asked. "Hours, days, weeks?"

"Months." Cole eventually conceded.

"Months?" John asked in disbelief. "I can't believe you've managed to keep it hidden for so long round here. I'm impressed. Why did you keep it hidden?"

"To avoid conversations like these." The doctor shot back.

"Point taken." John said. "I won't mention it again, well for awhile anyway."

"Thanks I think." Cole said as her radio suddenly summoned her to the infirmary.

"Problem?" Jennifer asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about." Cole assured her. "But I need to go. Make sure you all get some rest. And Colonel I want to see you in the infirmary when you're done here."

"Yes ma'am." John responded as Cole stood. Just as the doctor was walking away John called.

"Doc, take care of him, he deserves to be happy."

"I intend to." Cole assured him before walking off.

As John turned back to face Ronon and Jennifer he noticed a confused look on the Satedan and said. "I wouldn't want to break in a new second in command." In response the Satedan shrugged before looking to Jennifer and asking.

"Want to go?"

Noticing Jennifer's nodding agreement John muttered. "Should I take my new found ability to clear a table personally?" He then turned serious and said. "Before you go I need to ask something."

Partly from fear of an interrogation Jennifer was tempted to leave anyway, but something in John's tone convinced her to stay. So she leaned forward and waited for John to speak.

Focusing his attention on Jennifer he asked.

"How are you doing? And before you answer notice the lack of caveats in the question."

"I'm getting there." Jennifer said after a long pause. Having heard the answer John's eyes flicked to the former runner and saw him nod in agreement. Turning his focus back to Jennifer he commented.

"My offer is always there if you need it."

"I appreciate that and thank you." Jennifer replied warmly as Ronon sat back looking confused.

"Relax Chewie I wasn't asking her to elope with me or anything." The comment only increasing the Satedan's confusion. Before John even considered explaining a large pile of papers was dropped in front of him. Whipping his head round he saw Woolsey hovering by his side.

"Where did you learn to move so stealthily?" John asked before growing serious and asking. "Is everything okay with Blake?"

"It is not a serious problem and I believe it will all be fine, it'll just take a few hours. Dr McKay is working on something to help. In the mean time there is nothing for me to do so I thought I'd see you."

"We'll leave you to it." Jennifer said.

"I didn't mean to interrupt." Woolsey apologised.

"We were leaving anyway." Ronon stated as he stood. Giving himself a moment to catch his breath from the exertion he then took Jennifer's hand and started to lead her away. They had barely gone a foot when John called.

"Remember doc he's meant to be resting. No strenuous activity." The comment causing Jennifer to blush, but neither of the couple dignified the remark with a response.

Turning back to Woolsey John saw his brow scrunched in confusion as the bureaucrat looked at retreating pair. Eventually he asked.

"Are they holding hands?"

"Yes." John replied.

"Are they seeing each other?"

"Yes."

"Ronon and Dr Keller?"

"Yes, unless one or both of them are replicators or doppelgängers."

"Please don't even joke about such things." Woolsey warned. "Have they been together long?"

"No, it's recent." John asked, wondering if Woolsey was about to come up with some IOA rule to upset his friend, instead the expedition leader surprised him by smiling and saying.

"Good for them."

John then glanced at the stack at paper before him and joked. "Death by paperwork?"

"Yes." Woolsey replied surprising the Colonel once more. Noticing the confusion on John's face Woolsey went on. "It is the solution to the problem you created regarding the survival training."

"I'm listening." John said leaning forward.

"It contains all the problems the plan has run into since being implemented."

"It hasn't been implemented." John pointed out.

"Technically it has. From the moment we received the mandate in fact."

"Apart from making me public enemy number one what problems has it caused?" John asked.

"For example," Woolsey started, "Section three describes the resourcing issues that would be caused by sending all the civilians on several days training. I can't risk Atlantis being understaffed so the IOA would have to send more staff. They'd also have to pay those staff as well as feed them, transport them etc. Factoring in all these costs would increase the cost of the mission by fifty one million dollars."

"Per year?" John asked surprised.

"Per quarter." Woolsey responded. "Then we go to section four, which describes the costs involved on setting up a base on the planet chosen for survival training, which as you imagine is a significant outlay. Then section five outlines the need for a permanent ship to be placed in orbit over the chosen planet, not only for protection but also emergency evacuations in times of emergency on Atlantis."

"At another significant cost?" John guessed.

"Yes, but more importantly the next one to be built, which has not already been assigned, is not due for completion for two years. So even if the costs are approved, which seems unlikely, we'll have to wait until the base and ship is ready."

"Nice." John commented before asking. "What's in section one and two?"

"One is the summary and two is why the IOA should pay more attention to who is submitting requests."

"Who me?" John asked suddenly flicking his way through the papers. Woolsey gave John a moment to skim read until John commented.

"You called me a criminal mastermind."

"No, I merely gave that as a possible option. I said that you either had no idea of the costs and logistical problems of the new mandate or were using intelligence akin to a criminal mastermind to secure extra funding. Due to your rank I suggested the former."

"Thanks, I think." John said not sounding convinced.

"You're welcome. I will submit the report with the next data feed and we should here back in a few months. Until then I have called a temporary halt to the mandate."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." Woolsey said standing. "But Colonel next time please remember that the IOA is like a giant boulder. Stopping it is far harder than starting it."

-00-

"Your quarters are that way." Jennifer said when Ronon headed down a different corridor than she was expecting.

"I know." Ronon said.

"You going to tell me where we're going?" Jennifer pressed as she let Ronon guide her down the corridor.

"Somewhere quiet."

"Not the mess hall then." Jennifer guessed.

"No." Ronon agreed stepping into a transporter.

"But you're not telling me where?" Jennifer asked.

"You like it." Ronon assured her as the doors opened once more and he once again led her down the corridors of Atlantis.

"So I've been there before?" Jennifer guessed.

"Yes." Ronon agreed as Jennifer started to get her bearings and realised they were heading for the balcony where Ronon had made her talk a few days earlier.

As they stepped onto the balcony Ronon said. "It's better at night."

Looking at the darkened moonlit sky, decorated by distant burning stars Jennifer commented.

"It's beautiful out here."

For a while Ronon watched Jennifer stare at the sky, smiling at how easy she was captivated by the scene. Eventually though he asked.

"You okay?" Ronon asked.

"I am." Sensing the doubt in Ronon's mind Jennifer went on. "Really, I'm okay."

"What about with us and people talking?"

"They'll move onto something else sooner or later." Jennifer replied pragmatically.

"Sheppard won't." Ronon pointed out.

"You can always stun him." Jennifer pointed out, but on seeing the grin spread across Ronon's face she added. "That was a joke. No stunning."

For a moment the two stared out at the ocean watching the moonlight shimmer off the surface.

"What're you thinking?" Ronon eventually asked. The question causing Jennifer to turn and face the Satedan.

"That I'm finally starting to feel like I belong somewhere."

"Know the feeling." Ronon smiled as he pushed a stray strand of Jennifer's hair behind her ear.

"And that I'm lucky to be here, to have you."

"You'll always have me." Ronon assured her before bending down and kissing her.

_**-The End-**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you've enjoyed it.


End file.
